


Of Honeyed Blood in Snow White Veins

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bullshit demonology, Bullshit lore, But treated well, Collars, Could be seen as dub-con in places, Cultural Differences, Demons are the ruling class, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi-centric, He just wanted to teach!, Host-Club styled elegance, Humans are second class, Kakashi is so done with this, Laws and contracts, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, No Ninjas, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!, Pets, Politics, Protective Madara, Protective Obito, Protective Shisui, Protective Uchiha Clan, Shisui is the best!, The Uchiha Clan are BAMFs, They're special police, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Victorian Manor Houses are so hot right now?, Well for me anyway, Yaoi, Yaoi Harem, dressing up, or are they?, protective itachi, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: AU – In a world where demons and vampires exist to rule over a second-class (but fairly treated, for the most part) population of humans, Hatake Kakashi has just graduated College (at the top of his class) with a teaching-degree in hand; his first Government issued assignment? Konoha Academy for Gifted Children.And so, unable to talk him out of it, his human family bid him farewell as he travelled to the Demonic Capital of their Country; at the age of twenty three, the youngest Hatake was both pleased and nervous (not that his military-brat background would allow any onlooker to know) even as he donated his mandatory pint of blood upon arrival at the train-terminal.Days later, his apartment furnished and school-route logged, Kakashi has one week of summer vacation left to prepare for his first term; however, little does he know that his blood has been sampled and passed onto the ruling family due to its delicious taste and intoxicating qualities...





	1. Introductions...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or settings. I am merely using them (and or their likenesses) for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others) within this non-profit work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... random plot-bunnies struck me again and, as my other Uke!Kakashi is almost finished, I had to write this little number out of my head.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it; over the festive season, I'm hoping to get back into the other fandoms I write for, too... they've been neglected a great deal over the last few months, after all...
> 
> In terms of this chapter:
> 
>  **Warnings include: abduction, Kakashi-can't-catch-a-break, non-graphic blood-drinking**.

The knock at his Apartment door was as sudden as it was unexpected; surely his overly enthusiastic neighbour couldn’t want a sparring match again so soon?

Sighing (and pulling his medical mask back in place; it wasn’t uncommon for humans to wear such things in the City and his parents, his mother in particular, had been anxious that he not draw too much attention to himself), the twenty three year old abandoned his breakfast dishes and approached the reinforced door to curiously peer through the spy-hole.

The two black-suited men at his threshold _certainly_ weren’t connected to Might Guy or any of his friends, well, the one’s he’d been introduced to, at least.

“Hatake Kakashi?”

Blinking (demons, then; no doubt they could sense his close proximity to the barrier), the human attempted a smile, unlocked the door and cracked it open; “yes?”

“You need to come with us, Hatake-san” a tall, jade-eyed male stated, his own face similarly covered; his voice was deep, unwavering and serious. “Do you have any personal items or valuables that you need to bring with you immediately or will you be contented to wait for them to be delivered...”

“ _Delivered_?” the silver haired teacher breathed. “I’m sorry, there’s got to be some mistake, I was assigned this residence to be within walking distance of the school... _whoa!_ ”

Stumbling slightly, his slipper clad feet skidding on freshly washed tiles, Kakashi almost yelped when a firm hand latched onto his forearm and a crimson eyed man, a tongue whipping out to lick his lips, boldly pressed his way into the one bedroom lodgings to stare him down.

“Listen, kid” he chuckled, his smirk full of dark promise as his partner swooped in behind him, his body gliding towards the young man’s sleeping quarters; “this is your _lucky_ day...”

“To be mugged by two thugs on my own door-step?” he found himself snapping, a hiss finishing his words when that supernaturally strong grip tightened to bruise him through the thickness of his polo-necked sweater’s long sleeve.

“ _Oohh..._ feisty, I wonder how long you can keep that up when we’re on our travels, hmm?”

“What?!” the human yelped, a trill of fear running through his core as he tried his best to tug free from the sneering fiend’s grasp; “let go of me! There’s been a mix up somewhere, alright? I’m a teacher, I’ve been assigned to the Academy and start next week... this building was built for the faculty and I...”

“Oh yes, we’re well aware of all that” the demon dressed in what his hind-brain had identified as _Akatsuki_ robes (Akatsuki being the Uchiha family’s private, all-powerful special-forces unit) hummed agreeably. “You majored in Literature _but_ you were also asked to perform classes in martial-arts and _cookery_ , right?”

Feeling his jaw hanging loose, the sound of the other demon banging wardrobe doors and pulling draws wide open flooding the space behind them, Kakashi found his gaze firmly fixed on the male (a soul-eater if the pale markings just beneath that henge-paled skin was anything to go by) who’d snagged him as they stared at each other.

“So you see? No error, no mistake, just the facts... now, before good’ol Kakuzu grabs whatever _he_ thinks you need, why don’t you go help him out...”

Scowling, his left hand moving to rub where he’d been grabbed, the Hatake flicked his eyes to the door; his gesture wasn’t missed by the now chuckling creature; “I wouldn’t, if I were you...”

“Don’t I have the right to call my sponsor?” he found himself asking; “there are laws that the Uchiha themselves put in place for...”

“Your sponsor’s been called and, even as we speak, I’m certain that Professor Sarutobi is diligently looking for your replacement...”

“Replacement?” he echoed; “wait... No one has told me that I’ve been reassigned or that my position was terminated...”

“Hidan” that same gruff, gravelly voice called as he swept out of the bedroom and into the bathroom; “stop toying with him and take him down-stairs... I will not stand for us being late...”

Shaking his head, the thundering in his ears almost unbearable, Kakashi shook his head; “I’m not going anywhere...”

“Oh, but you are” the shorter of the two youkai grinned; “either on your feet or over my shoulder, you know, whatever you prefer...”

“But I don’t understand... why are you here? What do you want? Where are you going to take me?”

Sighing dramatically, his shoulders rolling underneath the crimson-cloud accented suit-jacket, Hidan cocked his head to the side as though he were studying a particularly interesting insect; “d’you remember the agreement you signed upon entering Konohagakure no Sato? You know, the one that had you handing over a bag of blood in exchange for work and citizenship? Yeah, well, what you _may not_ remember is that _very important_ clause written in teeny- _tiny_ print at the bottom of the page _really_ far away from where you were expected to sign... No, you _don’t_ remember? Ha! Well that figures because none of the other little, mortal-snacks we’re sent to pick-up do...”

Swallowing at the word ‘ _snacks_ ’, the twenty-three year old scoured his photographic memory, a small paragraph stating that his blood-screening could potentially lead to reassignment or placement within the Uchiha Family’s private _stores_ flittering across his mind’s eye.

“According to that part of the contract...” he heard himself state, his mind returning to the present. “I have twenty-four hours to consider a reassignment and am free to leave this Village and return home...”

“Ah, so you _are_ smarter than the average meal, then?” Hidan chuckled; “okay, as a reward, I’ll give you _three_ guesses as to why we’re here...”

“You’re not giving me a choice” the Hatake accused hotly, his eyes flashing; “you’re just going to bundle me into a car and drive me off somewhere without my family or friends being the wiser...”

“Bingo” the garnet eyed demon chuckled; “you can make a fuss if you like, you can scream, you can cry, you can even try to fight me if it’ll make you feel better _but_ , regardless of what you do or say, you can’t change what’s going to happen” he shrugged. “It sucks, for sure, but hey, I don’t make the rules, I’m just paid to enforce them...”

“So I’m going to be bled, then? Killed and thrown away like trash, my body lost so that my mother can’t even bury me?”

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Hidan scrubbed a hand through his hair and laughed; “wow! You humans are a dismal bunch, aren’t you? What kind of weird, pulp-fiction horror-stories have you been reading, eh? You’re going to live in the lap of luxury from anywhere between one year and five, depending on how delicious your essence is and then, with money in the bank and a sealed letter from Madara-sama himself, you’ll be able to go anywhere you choose, go back to College and train for any job you like, hell, you’ll be able to do anything, well, you know, anything a human is _allowed_ to do, anyway” he reasoned.

Sucking in breath, his arms suddenly holding a sack full of who-knew-what, Kakashi found any argument he could build slipping away as he was ushered out of the door, down the hall and towards an elevator where another man (also in Akatsuki robes) was holding it open, his shark’s grin wide and menacing upon their approach.

There was really nothing he could do...

~*~*~*~

The limousine was like something he’d expect a film-star to use; he’d even had the passenger door opened for him (after his _belongings_ were removed to be stowed away).

Blinking at the dimly lit interior, the Hatake found the large water-demon’s widening smirk a great prompter for movement; once inside and seated, the seat-belt pulled itself about him, locked and the long, sleek vehicle purred smoothly away from the curb (and the new life he’d set up for himself).

He should have listened to his mother...

“Can I interest you in a drink, Kakashi-san?”

Struggling to restrain his shocked limbs from jerking too hard, the silver-haired human peered into the darkness pooling at the end of the passenger’s compartment, his teeth gritting slightly when two, burning crimson eyes flicked back at him.

‘Holy shit...’ he thought, his slipper clad toes curling; ‘an _actual_ vampire was sent to collect me?’

“No... _no thank you_ ” he replied quickly, his hands clasped in his lap to prevent them for fidgeting; “however, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to ask you a few questions...”

“Oh?” the shadow shrouded male chuckled; “how very curious... well, by all means, I can’t promise to answer them all, but I shall try.”

“Thank you” he stated (if all of the books he’d studied on inter-race relations were true, then you could never be _too_ polite around a demon of blood and chaos based magics), his head offering a quick bow for good measure. “Why am I not being given the twenty-four hour grace period to make my decision?”

Hoping it was imagination running away with him, Kakashi chose to ignore the _leer_ slanted in his direction (he had to be seeing things, people (let alone ancient-blood-drinkers) _didn’t_ look at him like that) and waited patiently for the response...

 _Any_ response...

“Eto...”

“Um? Oh, forgive me” the fanged stranger chuckled; “it is quite rare for a _human_ to speak with me, never-mind in such a courteous manner, especially if they know their citizenship-contract as well as you do” he reasoned. “Hmm, it is _difficult_ for me to speak on Madara-sama’s behalf but, to put it bluntly, your blood is the equivalent of a rare, expensive wine and, when you live as long as we do, deliquesces like your essence are few and far between” he stated, his tone light and dusted with amusement. 

“But surely, Uchiha-sama, we can reach some kind of agreement... I needn’t be restricted from working or living where I’ve been placed if my blood is...”

“What did you just call me?”

Sitting a little more stiffly, the immortal’s words catching him off-guard, the Hatake swiftly reviewed the question he’d been asking; “ano... I called you Uchiha-sama” he said, his brows furrowing lightly. 

He didn’t know of a more formal way to address the man... unless referring to him by his family name was disrespectful in itself?

Mouth opening to form an apology, the silver-haired youth found himself stumped once more; “what has led you to believe that _I_ am of that family, or that I am a vampire at all?”

“Your eyes” he commented before he could think better of it. “The sharingan is a family trait, one only possessed by...”

“Oh yes, I am _very much_ aware of that, Kakashi-san” the creature murmured, those supernatural eyes lighting further in the darkness; “however, what makes you believe that I am in possession of such power?”

Blinking (could this be a trick question?), the mortal resisted the urge to cock his head to one side; “I can see them” he answered, his own eyes widening when the hidden male shifted in the plush, leather seat he’d been resting in, possibly leaning forward.

“At this very moment?”

“...Yes...”

“My, my” was the breathy response, the blood-drinkers voice now closer to a purr; “how very unusual” he added before, much to the twenty-three year olds shock he called out a: “please remove your mask for me, Kakashi-san.”

“I’d prefer not to...”

“It wasn’t a request” the vampire intoned, his words clipped and dangerous; “you will either remove it or it will be removed, do you understand?”

Scowling, the Hatake schooled his features into what he hoped to be a neutral mask for, even though his hind-brain was screaming at him to find a way out (he was prey caged in with a predator, after all), he knew that showing any visible form of weakness would only make things worse.

Then, the medical-mask now knotted in his fingers, his steel-grey eyes narrowed whilst the vampire appraised from the warm comfort of the darkness. “Will you answer a few more of my questions now, Uchiha-sama?”

“Not at this time, no” was the response, the words spoken quietly, almost _breathily_.

Frowning lightly, Kakashi felt a protest forming before the garnet red that’d been regarding him flashed impossibly bright, the force of it making him gasp, his body slumping into the plump upholstery whilst his eyelids, suddenly heavy, fluttered shut.

“We will resume our talk _at home_ ” he heard, the darkness washing over him. “Kisame, there’s been a change of plan... take us to the Estate directly” the vampire added thoughtfully.

“I believe that my Clan won’t want such a treasure merely locked up in the _stores_...”

~*~*~*~

His bed had never felt so soft, so _warm_ before... not even when he’d been a boy, at home, tucked up safe and sound by his mother, his father’s silhouette at the door-jamb as sleep took him over.

It was funny, he never usually dreamed like this, either...

“Is he waking?”

Blinking, the heaviness of sleep still cloaked about him, Kakashi huffed into the pillows whilst his eye-lids fluttered; the scent of jasmine, the feel of rich, soft fabric the likes of which he couldn’t afford and the sounds of feet padding across wooden floor-boards is what greeted him.

‘What?’

“Aw, it seems a shame to wake him, he looks so cute all snuggled up like that...”

“Must you speak so informally, Shisui-senpai? You know that Madara-sama does not like it...”

“Tch, we can’t all be cultured favourites, Itachi-kun...”

“Hmm? Am I to be the favourite? Come now, cousin-dear, you’ll upset Obito with such talk...”

“Ha! As if either of you _children_ could make me feel one way or another...”

Stiffening, his eyes focusing on the scene before him, the Hatake found himself sitting up (his hands subconsciously bringing the luxurious quilts about his person; was he naked? _Holy shit he was naked!_ ) only to be peered at by three ebony haired, ivory skinned kyuuketsuki who stood immediately before the futon he’d been lying on.

“Hmm, I stand corrected” the middle immortal, only an inch or two taller than the shortest member of the trio purred, his grin wide and fanged; “he’s _much_ cuter awake...”

The room was large, decadently furnished in gold, marble, silk and the like; it appeared to be some kind of _function_ room as the only furniture (besides the thick, memory-foam padded mattress) artfully slanted about the area were Victorian-styled chairs, glossy, oaken coffee-tables, velvet drapes hanging from stain-glass windows and diamond-dribbled chandeliers. 

This was _not_ a room he should be in, no, he should _not_ be here at all, what the hell was he doing here? What was happening? 

“Ooh... I’m predicting an over-dramatically-human-reaction in three, two...”

“ _Senpai..._ ”

“What? Look at the poor thing, his pupils are so narrow I think he’ll either pass out or keel over if he doesn’t... mm? Obito, what are you...”

Kakashi was trembling; he could never remember feeling so terrified, not even when he’d gotten lost in the forest on a family camping-trip and almost eaten by a ravenous boar-youkai who’d squealed about him smelling too delicious to run free...

His father and uncles had nearly died in their fight to save him and now, they weren’t here, he was all alone...

Oh _gods_ , why hadn’t he listened to his mother?

“Oi...”

Blinking (and almost yelping), the mortal found a man (handsome despite a webbing of scars crest over one side of his cream-toned face) kneeling beside him, a black, leather-gloved hand carefully reaching out to cup his jaw, effectively tilting his head so they could regard each other.

“Take some deep breaths, okay?” he murmured, those other-worldly eyes twirling to invoke a sense of calm which forced its way across his fragile consciousness; “that’s it, take it easy... now, your name’s Hatake Kakashi, isn’t it?”

“H-hai” he breathed, his face trying to pull away. “I’m a teacher, I came here to _teach_...” he added, his tone growing progressively louder when he couldn’t free himself from the _gentle_ grip he was held in. “Why am I here? Where are my clothes? _What_ do you want from me?” 

“Um? You mean that Itachi hasn’t...”

“I thought it better to wait until we were all present, just in case I had been too bold in my decision to bring him here” was the shortest vampire’s reply, his tailored suit (a mirror of those worn by the other two) shifting effortlessly with his feline movements as he, too, made to approach the human they were regarding.

“Tch, no wonder the poor guy’s freaking out” Shisui snorted, his body slinking to sit on the futon next to the mortal who (now free of Obito’s hand) scooted a little further away; the look he was shot by the tallest of the three kyuuketsuki let him know that leaving the futon was _not_ an option.

Not that he saw much point in trying to leave, anyway; he was naked and trapped in an unfamiliar room, in a building he couldn’t remember entering, in a _Capital Demonic City_ where he only had acquaintances at best.

He should he listened to his mother...

“Maa~ you really should have called ahead if you weren’t sure” Obito sighed, his legs folding beneath him as he regarded the silver-haired creature that they’d (essentially) abducted; “but, since you didn’t, let’s just go with Madara-sama being _more_ than okay with what you’ve done... this one’s a keeper, I can already tell...”

“I’m also a person” Kakashi breathed, his eyes narrowed; “and I’d appreciate it if, at the very least, you talk _to_ me instead of about me when I’m sat right here...”

“Heh! I like you already” the more exuberant of the vampire’s all but chirped, his body leaning into the bedspread as he tilted his head closer to the human. “Okay, Kakashi-kun, let’s make some introductions, neh? I’m Uchiha Shisui, descendant of Madara-sama’s younger brother Izuna-sama, this is Obito, heir apparent to Madara-sama’s Empire and this is Itachi, heir to the Branch Family” he introduced with nods. “So, in other words, I’m a playboy, he’s got a stick up his ass ( _”Hey!_ ”) and this kid who talks as though he’s passed the one-thousand-year-mark (he nodded at their thoroughly nonplussed junior) has a perfectionist complex” the chuckling male summed up with a wink.

“Ordinarily” the Hatake tried, his hands pulling the blankets a little more securely around himself; “I’d do my best to be civil and say _how nice_ it was to meet you all” he added, his brows furrowing further when the _playboy_ smirked at him. “However, given the circumstances, I think that I’ll just ask for my clothes back before making my way to the nearest blood-donning station to meet the requirements of my citizenship contract, _thank you_...”

“Maa~ gomen, Kakashi-kun, but your clothes aren’t really, ah, _suitable_ for your new career path...”

“My what?”

“Oh, now I see why you kept quiet, Itachi” Shisui pouted, his eyes narrowing; “he’s not going to like what we have to say...”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Obito snorted. “Hatake-san, through luck or genes or _otherwise_ , your blood has entitled you to the coveted position of _pet_...”

“ _Of what?!_ ”

“I~ told~ you~” the second youngest sing-songed, his grin broadening when he regarded a rapidly blinking Obito; “oh come on, cousin, he’s not been in the _Village_ long enough to know everything about _human-life_ here, let alone what a _pet_ is” he huffed, his obsidian gaze then slating back to the outraged ningen. “Da-na, Kakashi-kun, it’s not what you think...”

“I’m _naked_ ” the young man hissed, his body burrowing further into the covers like a caterpillar desperate to remain in its cocoon. “I’m _naked_ and you’re looking at me like a long drink in the desert... I’m _pretty_ sure that I can figure out the rest” he added, his tone caustic as he glared from pale, ridiculously handsome man to ridiculously handsome man.

“Heh, _kinky_ ” Shisui giggled; “hey, if you’re down to fuck, Kakashi-kun, then I won’t object but... ano... being a _pet_ only means that you’re solely, exclusively _our_ feeder and, in exchange for your compliance, you’ll be given every luxury a human can think of...”

“I... wait, what do you mean by _compliance_ , exactly?”

“Well... like a pet a human might keep, you’ll be a kind of _accessory_... that’s why those clothes of yours had to go... Madara-sama would throw a fit if he found you dressed in that cheap, polyester number Itachi brought you here in” the more _chipper_ of the kyuuketsuki chuckled. “You’ll be present at important functions, key social events and on-call at any time of the day or night for us to drink from, oh, and your diet will be prescribed by chefs of our choosing, of course...”

“Of course” the mortal huffed, his tone the height of sarcasm before he sighed, his genius mind unable to find a way out. “So... nothing sexual? I just have to do what you say and _be good_?” he asked, his steel-grey eyes meeting theirs carefully.

“I can swear that we’re all perfect gentlemen” Shisui stated with another wink; “da-na, I won’t deny that you’re cute though or that I really _would_ like to...”

“Oi” Obito interrupted, a scowl perched on his lips; “cut that out... this is a business transaction and nothing more” he reminded, his features softening a fraction when he turned to catch the ningen’s eye. “There’s a contract which, should Madara-sama agree to keep you, you’ll need to sign... that will explain your role, allowance and further terms of employment, alright?”

Nodding, the human was about to ask one more thing but, before he could, the sound of someone slamming through a set of heavy, double-doors shattered the surreal world his life had become.

“ _Childer_! Would one of you _be so kind_ as to explain to me _why_ Senjuu Hashirama has called me at _my_ Office and ranted about a human being abducted from his _beloved_ brother’s educational program, mm?”

~*~*~*~

Somehow, Kakashi felt the offense of being _left-out_ of the conversation ( _argument_ ) rolling from one sharply dressed demon to another slightly out-weighing the embarrassed-worry that’d been eating at him since the Akatsuki had barged through his door that morning.

Huh, just what time was it now?

The chamber he was in (beautiful and refined as it was) held no timepieces or clocks of any distinction; although, he supposed, telling the time would probably quite pointless for all-powerful immortal beings...

He was now _trapped_ in here with _four_ of them.

Shit...

“Oh ji-sama, it’s not like you to care about what that old tree-spirit has to say...”

“That _old tree-spirit_ and his family have power enough to rival ours, _brat_ , or didn’t your last spat with Tsunade-hime prove that to you?”

Sighing quietly, the Hatake carefully (his upper half still effectively covered) looked up at the four men standing just a little to his right, the full attention of the three he’d met previously resting solely upon their elder (who didn’t look a day past thirty but was probably pushing three-hundred if the rumours and legends were true). 

“Maa~ ji-san, come on, _relax_ , the Senjuu know about the citizenship contract and Itachi was acting in everyone’s best interest... it’s been a long time since we had a pet to share and the stores are filled with the same-old-same-old flavours and tastes” Shisui furthered, his right brow cocking whilst he nodded in Kakashi’s direction. “You should at least save scolding us _until_ you’ve tasted his blood for yourself...”

“Hmm, a fine idea... human, stand and present me with your right arm, and I... _oh_...”

Blinking, his steel-grey eyes locking with crimson-pitch-kaleidoscopes, the mortal felt his cheeks pinking at the scrutiny; the way those orbs were roving over him, well, he may as well not have the _protection_ of the thick, floral quilt he’d wrapped about himself.

“Hm? What’s that? Oh, why ji-san, you seem to be lost for words” Shisui cooed, his grin full of pleasure whilst he _skipped_ to stand behind the mortal; “Uchiha Madara-sama, may I present Hatake Kakashi-kun... isn’t he adorable?”

“ _Oi..._ ”

“Cousin, has it escaped your notice that your behaviour seems to be embarrassing everyone other than yourself?” Obito muttered whilst Itachi (momentarily allowing his innate elegance to slip) pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Maa, you guys are too serious... neh, Kakashi-kun, here, let me help you up...”

“Why is he _unclothed_?” the eldest breathed, his head tilting to the side before his look of interest morphed into one of anger; “I most certainly hope that none of you have touched him...”

“What?!”

“Of course not!”

“Ji-sama, how could you think such things?” Shisui scolded, his strong, supple hands easily pulling a rapidly blinking human to his feet; “blood tainted by hate just tastes _awful_ , after-all... heh, not that we’d ever stoop so low as to attempt a mating with an unwilling partner that... that’s just... eww...”

Snorting, Madara made his approach, his smile returning; “hmm, so you have not been treated unkindly?”

“I suppose that depends on your view of forceful abduction, Uchiha-sama” the ningen heard himself say, his brows lifting a fraction at his boldness even as the elder let out a deep, growl-like chuckle.

“My-my, aren’t you a fearless little thing?” he murmured; “may I have your right arm, please?”

“I...”

“Don’t worry, ji-sama is very gentle... you learned all about vampiric-feeding in grade-school, didn’t you?”

Nodding slightly, Kakashi did his best to relax whilst he proffered the limb; surely the men around him could realise that _watching_ a feeding demonstration video and actually _taking part_ were two very different things?

From the _hungry_ expressions on their handsome, ivory faces, he was willing to bet that they _couldn’t_...

“Um? You’re trembling? Is this, perhaps, your first time?”

“H-hai...”

“I see” Madara close to purred whilst his cool, gloveless hand carefully enwrapped the mortal’s wrist, his thumb gently rubbing over the vein and arteries pulsing there; “this may be one of the many _firsts_ you encounter in your time here” he added before, very carefully, he brought the goose-bumped flesh to his lips.

Wincing, Shisui’s hands somehow a reassuring weight upon his shoulders, Kakashi waited for a pain that never arrived; kitten-soft laps against his skin gave way to the _slightest_ of scrapes before two chilled, plump lips pressed against the wound to absorb the cherry-red essence the mortal knew to be leaving him.

‘ _Huh..._ ’

“You see? I told you he was a pro” Shisui grinned, his own eyes transfixed on their senior’s bowed head, those long, jagged locks of midnight hair becoming glossy and ethereal as he drank; “wow... your blood really _is_ something for _that_ to happen... nah, ji-sama, I hope you’re not getting too carried away...”

“Brat” Madara snorted, a final long, lazy lick sealing the bite he’d made. “Is there anything that your yammering _doesn’t_ disrupt?” he sighed, his fingers easily grasping the human’s hand to pull it to his lips for a soft, gentlemanly kiss.

Blushing even darker now (the reaction causing all four of the kyuuketsuki to blink at him), the Hatake tugged his arm back (a critical eye marvelling at the blemish-free, immaculate skin that his imagination had been painting with all kinds of horrific gore and scarring) and was left to stand awkwardly under the scrutiny...

Until he couldn’t take it anymore and the inquisitive, almost sarcastic nature his mother had tried to repress in him since childhood, sparked up again.

“So...” he began before he could think better of it, his feet shifting on the futon; “am I tasty enough to wear a collar with a bell on it or am I being banished to the pantry?”


	2. Three days in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
>  **Warnings include: minor-angst, fetish-gear, curious vampires, (non-literal) tiger-moms**.
> 
> Wow! Thanks for the feedback/kudos guys!
> 
> Now, in the notes below you will find some _lore_ about this alternate universe which you're free to skip; however, what psi_neko wants, psi_neko gets ; 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thousand years ago, the world was at war; demon (youkai) clans of various denominations fought for land, power and prestige whilst humans struggled merely to exist on what patches of earth they could find...
> 
> However, as time passed and the youkais' battles ragged on across land, air and sea, humanity began to band together, their short lives driving their need to progress, learn and grow until, on one fateful dawn, a township of mortals rose up to over-throw a lesser youkai family who'd been stealing their women and pillaging their lands.
> 
> The words of their victory spread quickly (as well as their knowledge of how to imbue weaponry with shinto prayers strong enough to fell the demons) to other townships and, before too long, many smaller demonic families were slain and larger groups of humans were starting to form hamlets and villages across the four nations.
> 
> Suddenly finding their mortal cousins (and their growing skill-sets) a subject worth discussing, Senjuu Butsuma called what would be called the first meeting of the _Midnight Council_ ; every prominent youkai clan could see, it'd seemed, that a truce amongst their own kind was warranted to find a solution.
> 
> The water-demons of Mizu called for all humans to be wiped out whilst more open minded clan-heads from both Hi and Kumo claimed that ningens could be useful if handled properly. Then there were the flesh-eaters who promised they could _deal_ with the infestation whilst kyuuketsuki and soul-reapers argued that they'd protect their food-source if necessary...
> 
> The Council's meeting, according to legend, waged on for five days and nights before Senjuu Hashirama and his _human_ mate entered the talks and, upon demonstration of her strength, power and resolve, it was decided that co-existence **was** the only way forward.
> 
> In the centuries to come, this decision would be tested and many more wars would follow...
> 
> However, in the _present_ society in which _this_ version of Kakashi has been raised:
> 
> * The tree-spirit Senjuu Hashirama is the democratically elected leader of Hi no Kuni of which Konohagakura no Sato is the Capital City (I know, it says Village in the name... oh-well).
> 
> * Humans are second-class citizens (and I want to be really mindful of explaining this as I certainly don't want anyone to think that I'm satirising **any** of the **awful** forms of segregation/apartheid that so many Countries have so wrongly enforced in our own history/world). They are entitled to an education, have their own work-forces (which are, however, overseen by demons) and can enter into Hashirama's armed forces if they wish. They have access to basic technology (and, in certain, special circumstances, what we in the western world think of as modern/main-stream technology) and have TV shows, a version of the internet and can go out to restaurants, the movies, etc...
> 
> * The third **Great War** with Kumo (which lasted for fifty years and ended three years ago) has ended with Hi no Kuni's victory and, as a result, the Country is prospering and Konoha is developing to become the cultural and technological centre Uchiha Madara has always wanted it to be.
> 
> * The Uchiha Clan are one of the oldest and most feared families across all four elemental nations; a good friend of Hashirama's for centuries (and someone who has a vested interest in raising happy, healthy humans), Madara is made Hokage and rules over the City in much the same way as a Mayor would in our world.
> 
> * In the past two hundred years (thanks to broadening minds and communication), ningen have been granted more civil freedoms and opportunities; however, the fear of an uprising is one not even the Senjuu Clan can overlook. Therefore every human is monitored and every human (once they choose to leave education or are told to leave education) is given a range of job-placements to choose from (after Senjuu Tobirama's team have assessed their potential). 
> 
> * Every human not born in Konohagakure no Sato has their blood-screened upon entering the City just in case the Uchiha (or any of the smaller/less powerful vampire families) want to offer them a position in the City's stores; all citizens born there **must** contribute a standard measure of blood once a month for adults, once a year for children over ten years old.
> 
> *The stores are a hotel-styled system where chosen humans are paid to stay, receive food as selected by the vampire-overseers and donate blood on a weekly basis; it is considered an _honour_ to be chosen and most humans are treated like celebrities upon leaving to return to their regular lives.
> 
> Welp, I hope that that's covered most of it! : )

“Ano... hi, ka-san...”

Being a _pet_ , it turned out, was quite a big deal...

“ _Hi_?! _**Hi**_?! You’ve been out of contact for three days and _that’s_ how you start this phone call?!”

There’d been contract after contract to sign, blood-screening sessions, re-location forms to fill in, appointments with tailors, chefs, personal-trainers, interior designers (Madara-sama had _insisted_ on him being able to kit-out his suit of rooms within the Uchiha-Estate with whatever he wanted) and one hundred and one other things to do.

“Maa~ ka-san, I’m sorry that I worried you...”

“Worried me? _Worried me_?! I’ve been going out of my mind! Sakumo! _Sakumo_! Pick up the other phone!”

Sighing when the tell-tale click sounded (and he had _no doubt_ that supernatural ears were listening in, too), Kakashi regarded the _script_ he’d been given by his new PA (a huge-eyed wood-spirit who’d been sent directly to him by the concerned overseers of Hi no Kuni; who’d have thought that he, of all people, would be on Senjuu Hashirama’s radar?).

 _’This is a delicate situation and one that we would, very much, like to keep amicable, Hatake-sama’_ the man (Yamato Tenzo) had said, his face _trying_ to conjure what he’d thought to have been a considerate, reassuring smile.

Tch, _maybe_ that was because Hashirama was campaigning for a fourth century of rule amongst his fellow demonic Clan’s and was counting on both the human vote _and_ the Uchiha’s support; it was no secret that that particular vampire family had all of their fingers in every pie going, after all.

Hn, delicate indeed...

“’Kashi-kun, you’re a grown man and I’m sure life in the big-city has been all consuming _but_ , when you make a promise to your mother, I don’t care _how_ busy you become or _how_ amazing the sights are, you must **never** break it again...”

“Ah... about that” he cut in, his left hand subconsciously covering the lower half of his face as Shisui (his handsome countenance child-like and focused as he played on his smart-phone) flicked a wink his way; the more flamboyant of the kyuuketsuki had taken it upon himself to play _pet-sitter_ it seemed. “Ano... something quite, ugh, _extraordinary_ has happened...”

“Oh gods! You’ve been taken ill?! Oh! I knew it!”

“Kagome-chan, calm yourself” his father breathed, the smooth, soothing lilt of his voice halting her hysteria; “what exactly do you mean by that, ‘Kashi?”

“Umm... I’ve become a pet to the Uchiha family” he said; well, there really was _little_ point in sugaring the pill at this stage.

“I... ‘Kashi, I, wait, what did you just say?”

So, his father _could_ be flustered; after a life spent in the human military, Kakashi had been _certain_ that the cool, collected man could _never_ be ruffled.

As it turned out, knowing that your only child had been interned and collared (Gods, he was actually wearing the pitch, butter-soft leather band (complete with tag and bell; why the hell had he even joked about that before the Uchiha patriarch?) as he spoke) would shock even the most ardent, hardened soldier.

“Maa~ it’s not as bad as it sounds...” he tried, his voice remarkably upbeat considering he, too, was still struggling to take everything in; it’d been _three days_ and he still didn’t know whether he was coming or going. “Ano... the paper-work is mostly done and, um, look, with the extra income I’m going to be earning ka-san will be able to retire and tou-san, you’ll finally be able to build that extension you’ve always wanted...”

“Oh... _Kakashi_...”

“ _Oi_... Ka-san, don’t say my name like that, alright? Everything’s fine... maa~ you should see the duplex I’m living in and the Uchiha’s have been so...”

“How many months have you been signed up for?”

Blinking, his father’s voice cold, dull and _neutral_ , the twenty-three year old felt a shudder ripple down his back.

The older man had _never_ used that tone of voice with him before; subordinates during his active day, sure, a superior officer if they barged into their home on any of the three bases he’d grown up on, maybe, but never _him_...

“Ah... only twelve so far...”

“And have you been able to contact and speak with a human-rights lawyer?”

“I...”

“The second you finish this call, you need to speak with Uchiha-sama and insist upon your right under _law_ to have human representation, you must also tell him that you want that contract _capped_ , do you understand?”

“H-hai, hai I will, I...”

“Please forgive the interruption” a smooth, clipped voice (one he recognised as being a red haired member of the Akatsuki): “however, Kakashi-sama, you’re presence is requested in the parlour... Madara-sama would also like to extend his thanks to your family at this time and an emissary should be arriving at their home any moment now...”

“What?” Kakashi asked, his head snapping worriedly to Shisui who merely rolled his eyes and mouthed an overly pronounced ‘ _it’s fine_ ’ before the sound of his family-home’s door-bell chimed.

“Madara-sama has spared no expense to ensure that your parents are able to contact you via a private line, they will also receive compensation for any emotional-distress...”

“ _Emotional distress_?! Now you listen here, _mister_ , my boy was raised in small, rural communities in and around Hi no Kuni’s borders whilst _my husband_ served your masters’ causes! He has led a sheltered, scholarly life and knows _nothing_ about...”

“With respect, Hatake-san, your _boy_ is a twenty-three year old man who knew _exactly_ what the potential consequences of accepting his placement in Konohagakure no Sato would entail; now, I do not mean to be curt, however, you have guests and Kakashi-sama has an appointment...”

And, just like that, the phone-line died...

Sitting up and away from the desk, the _ergonomic_ chair tilting dangerously upon its wheels as he stood, the young man turned wide, horrified eyes onto the vampire still so casually arranged upon the plush, cushion scattered sofa across from him.

“Have the Akatsuki been sent to my family’s home?” he asked, his nervous swallowing jangling the _gods-damned-bell_ ; “Shisui-sama, please, my father is...”

“ _Re-lax_ ” the raven-haired male sighed, his phone swiftly tucked away into the inside pocket of his obsidian-blazer. “Konan-san and Nagato-san are the calmest, most polite and understanding people in ji-san’s employ... think of this as a _social_ call, okay? They’ve got a copy of your contract, details about the next year, a pre-paid smart-phone to use once a week for your scheduled calls _and_ a couple thousand ryo” he said with a shrug. “Essentially, just an olive-branch, really... ano... your ka-san sounds like a _real_ tiger-mom, though, so I’m guessing she’s gonna see this more as us paying them off than anything, right?”

Feeling a sweat-drop manifest at his temple (the mental image of his mother chewing out the cloud-cloaked demons whilst his father looked on, a whetting-stone in his right hand and his military-issue dagger in the left swirling across his mind’s eye), Kakashi felt himself relax a fraction.

For, as upset as the pair (a nurse and General, respectively) were about this whole affair, they weren’t going to do anything which would endanger themselves; hell, the only person who _probably was_ in danger of incurring their wrath was _him_.

He _really_ shouldn’t have taken this placement...

“Hey, _hey_ , what’s with the face?” 

Feeling an embarrassed blush sweep up his neck to stain mask-less cheeks, the mortal regarded the vampire with a small, sheepish grin, his right hand self-consciously rubbing at the back of his neck; deciding that looking away would help him to calm himself, the twenty-three year missed the widening of the immortal’s own pupils.

And a soft, reddened tongue swiping at pinked, hungry lips.

“Ah~ it’s nothing, it’s just... my folks will probably lock me up and throw away the key when I go back home” he chuckled, his grin turning into more of a smooth, genuine smile; “ka-san has always been a _little_ over-protective of me...”

“Aww, that’s so sweet” Shisui cooed, his legs ambling him over to the silver haired beauty so that he could wrap a _brotherly_ arm across his shoulders. “Your mom sounds awesome” he added with a wink; “we’ll have to invite both of them to one of our celebratory-events this year... hey! How about Winter-Fest? Yeah, that’d be a fun, neh?”

Blinking, the other’s supernatural strength easily pulling him out of one of the Compound’s _smaller_ offices, Kakashi struggled to keep his legs in time with the other’s pace, his steel-grey eyes flitting from golden light-fixtures, to plush carpets and decadently framed pieces of art hanging atop vintage, yet tasteful, wall-paper.

 _Three days_ and he _still_ couldn’t get his bearings within this maze of a place; it was hard to think, to _process_ that he’d slept here twice and enjoyed three sets of (mind-blowingly delicious) meals whilst only serving the one Uchiha patriarch during their first encounter.

He wondered, his body _literally_ spun in a pirouette before he was launched down one final corridor, if he’d _ever_ get used to this way of living.

It was _so_ different to the austere, Spartan life-style he’d known amongst army-tents, wooden-cabins and metal-unit styled houses with basic plumbing and simple furniture.

“Ah, so there the pair of you are... everything is well with your kin, I take it?”

Not realising he was panting until his feet (clad in Kumo no Kuni suede slippers) came to a halt on polished mahogany floor-boards, Kakashi found his head bowing automatically when the oldest vampire stood before him, his features a pleasant mix of curious and genuine as Shisui helped him to stand up-right in his tailored black pants and pristine button-up shirt.

“H-hai, ah... so long as my tou-san doesn’t reach for his dagger and my ka-san hasn’t got her knitting-needles to hand” he laughed a little breathlessly, his smile (he hoped) communicating that what he’d said was, _indeed_ a joke; sometimes (and the collar was a testament to this) the more ancient of the blood-drinkers struggled to realise he was telling one.

“Um? Oh, _oh_ I see... well, very good” Madara commented, his right arm proffered out (like some Victorian gentleman) for Kakashi to link. “How have you found your suite so far? I take it that everything is to your liking?”

“Oh yes, everything is...”

“And you have eaten and are well-rested?”

“Uh... yes, thank you...”

“Excellent, then there’s no reason for us not to dine this afternoon?”

“I... ugh... um, no, no I guess not...”

“ _Wonderful_! Shisui, why don’t you go and fetch Obito and Itachi...”

“Maa~ ji-chan... I don’t think that a family-feeding is appropriate for his first time...” the younger kyuuketsuki tried to reason, his suit moving fluidly as he easily kept up with Madara’s pace; the older was escorting their mortal through the vast reception room he’d first woken in three days ago to a gold-panelled elevator. “Ano... group feeding can be _pretty_ intense...”

“Come now, nephew, you’ve been extolling his virtues these past three days and he’s clearly in good health and good spirits, aren’t you, Kakashi-kun?”

Sucking in a much needed breath (this whole time he’d only been allowed to roam the ground-floor (escorted) of the immeasurable, sprawling, strangely-ancient estate-like complex that was a blend of textures, colours and styles; he’d assumed the upper level was merely a system of storage-lofts), the Hatake regarded the warmly smiling features of the patriarch before he flicked his gaze to more worried looking junior. 

“I’m not sure that I understand” he admitted, the doors gliding shut behind him with a whispered hush; “I don’t remember anything being mentioned or taught about in terms of a... what did you call it, a _family-feeding_?” he risked, a new set of elevator doors ghosting open in front of him.

What they opened to was a room straight out of a _kinky_ -novel he remembered Uncle Jiraiya trying to pawn-off on his greatly embarrassed father and furious mother; if it hadn’t been for him pulling it out of the older man’s bag (he _had_ been told a gift for him was buried in there), reading it and (innocently) asking what a _sex-dungeon_ was then, perhaps, he would have been able to read more of it...

With that thought in mind, those reassurances that he’d been given by Obito when the five of them had last been together (about nothing _sexual_ being involved) didn’t seem _quite_ so reassuring...

“ _Umm..._ ”

“Hm? Oh, please excuse this room of paltry amusements... the boys and I are do have quite _ecliptic_ tastes when it comes to carnal pleasures... have you seen many of these pieces before?”

Looking from a Kiri-styled bed with _all kinds_ of things hanging from the four-posters to the various glass-fronted cabinets _filled_ with artfully arranged crops, whips and the like; there were dozens of fixtures on the walls, strangely shaped couches scattered _everywhere_ and few other pieces of what he assumed to be furniture in-between those.

“Uhh...”

“Maa~ ji-chan, I don’t think that ‘Kashi-kun will have come across _anything_ in here...”

“Really?” Madara asked, his pitch eyes wide and curious as he stopped to look at the bashfully blushing mortal who didn’t seem to know _where_ to look; “my, my” the elder close to purred, a fang peaking out of his pleased smile. “How positively thrilling to encounter a novice... ah, but if I remember from your file, you’re a country-boy from the borders, aren’t you? Although, I am quite surprised that such sights should shock you since you have been raised on army-bases...”

“Heh... there weren’t many girls or, when I was older, unattached women on those bases, Madara-sama...”

“Oh? And did no young men call to court you, hmm? I find that quite hard to believe...”

“Ji-chan~ most humans aren’t as _liberal_ as we are...”

“What? You can’t seriously be trying to insinuate that such a beautiful young man has never been approached by...”

“Um... no, no I haven’t” Kakashi breathed out, his eyes having locked on what appeared to be a highly-polished table hosting three trays of different coloured, different _sized_ dildos.

“You are a... virgin?”

Feeling a tidal wave of embarrassment rise up and over him, his face now closer to a tomato than anything else, the Hatake found himself suddenly staring at two owlishly blinking vampires who were looming over him as though he was the most _interesting_ thing they’d ever seen.

That same, childhood inclination to speak his mind was having _none of that_...

“So what if I am?” he challenged, his hands balling into fists. “I’ve been studying, okay? Studying and little else to get a career path where my mortal life might mean something in a world ruled by immortals who think nothing about collaring people and walking them through a fetish boutique!!”


	3. The family that plays together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings include: blood-drinking, sex-toys are hilarious! (They're not being used for their intended purpose here; it's my poor attempt at comedy!), schemes, plans, some may see this as dub-con touching, so I want to flag it up!**
> 
>  
> 
> I've also thrown a few other bits of lore at the end : )
> 
> As always, thanks for the feedback/kudos etc!
> 
> SMUT will start from the next chapter onwards!
> 
> Happy New Year!!

Obito hadn’t known _what_ to expect when Shisui had texted him _‘911’_ during his early-afternoon stroll _but_ this most certainly _wasn’t_ it...

“W-what?”

“Ah! Tobi-kun! You’re just in time!” 

Blinking rapidly, his sharingan activating on impulse, the heir to Madara’s City couldn’t find the strength to look away as his _sire_ continued to chase a furiously blushing, loudly cursing ningen around their _play-room_.

“Quickly! Block the elevator!”

Was Kakashi throwing _dildos_ at the patriarch?

“Get the fuck away from me you pervert!!”

Yep... _definitely_ dildos; oh, by the gods! There was one, sparkling-pink, stuck in the elder’s lustrous mane of raven hair!

Feeling the quivers of laughter ripple up and out of him to the point where even his legs were shaking, Obito soon found himself crumpled upon the soft, padded floor, his body howling with mirth along with Shisui who had, clearly, already succumb to giggles to the point where he could no longer produce sound.

“Whatever are you fools doing?” Madara called, his body flipping from wall to ceiling to ground in an attempt to avoid the projectiles their pet kept picking up and launching at him; “do not simply laze there! Grab him!”

“ _Don’t you dare!!_ ” 

“Ow! Kakashi-kun, you’re being unreasonable!” the patriarch all but whined; “having sex is as natural as breathing air! You’ll find it most enjoyable, I promise!”

Snarling angrily, his hands (now free of the sex-toys he’d been trying to defend himself with) swiftly reaching for a riding crop (of all things), the Hatake started swatting at the (seriously?) pouting vampire who was still desperately trying to snag him.

“Ugh! This is ridiculous! I _don’t_ want to have sex with you or anyone else!” he snapped, his buttons zinging off and away from him when clawed fingers managed to swipe at him; “gah! _Stop that_!” he hissed whilst the beautiful, high-thread count fabric flared out of his tailored pants. “This is the _nicest_ shirt I’ve ever had!” he furthered, his indignation shifting gears and moving him into attack-mode; “so quit ripping it!” he demanded, his crop moving and striking the vampire’s out-stretched fingers with rapid flicks that had the older man yelping.

“Ah! _Ow_! I’ll buy you a new one! I’ll buy you _a hundred_ just like it if you’ll just...”

“ _That’s not the point!_ ” Kakashi howled, his swatting becoming more vigorous to the point where Madara was _actually_ retreating; “Uchiha-sama, I don’t understand _how_ you’re not hearing me but this isn’t some game! I’m not playing hard-to-get or leading you on or _anything_ like that, okay? So when I say that I _don’t_ **want** to have...”

“But _how_ do you know you don’t want to unless you try it, hmm?” the older asked, his smile returning when the swift, clever fingers of his left hand managed to grasp the leather instrument, the few welts which’d reddened them already reverting back to flawless ivory. “Come now, it’s not such a big deal, is it? There’s no need for us to do anything particularly risqué...”

“Ah, Madara-sama, if I may, sexual relations usually carry a great deal of significance for mortals.”

Blinking, the dishevelled human allowed his eyes to flick away from the oldest member of the room (who’d sneakily managed to skitter strong, dexterous fingers down the crop to wrap around his slightly trembling hand) to see a new arrival at the now closing elevator doors. To his immediate relief, Itachi neither folded into the floor with hysterics nor attempted to grab him; it would seem as though he had one ally here, at least.

“If I am correct about Kakashi-san and his upbringing, then I believe it is fair to say that he will only want to copulate with someone whom he is in love with, is that not so?”

Feeling embarrassment win over adrenaline, his gaze flitting from the shortest blood drinker to the tallest (who was still _holding his hand_ ), the Hatake figured that learning how to control his blushes needed to be at the top of his priority list...

“Well?”

“Eto...” he blinked, his face ablaze whilst, to his growing horror, all four of the vampires were suddenly crowding around him as they had done on the first evening of his new life, their curious expressions making him want to shuffle and fidget; “um... well, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? Ano... every couple I’ve ever met, gay, straight or otherwise are usually engaged or married and want to have kids, so...”

“Huh” Shisui blinked, a smirk tugging suddenly at his handsome features; “demo... does that mean _if_ we succeed in making you fall in love with us, that you would...”

“What?!”

“Why nephew! What a splendid idea!”

“H-hey! No, _no_ , just wait one gods-damned minute there...” Kakashi stuttered, his eyes wild as he looked from fiend to fiend; “that’s not what I...”

“That does sound like an interesting challenge” Itachi admitted whilst Obito appraised him thoughtfully; “we’ve never attempted something so ambitious before...”

“ _You can’t be serious!!_ ”

“Maa~ you know, it might not even come to that” the second oldest murmured, his hand whipping out to cup the startled human’s angular jaw-line, his thumb rubbing gently across the soft flesh it found there; “da-na, at the rate he’s protesting he might just give in _before_ his fickle heart makes up its mind...”

“Ugh! This is ridiculous!” Kakashi argued, his face trying to pull away from the heir-apparent’s grip; “the contract says _nothing sexual_ , remember? You yourself said that...”

“Umm... true, _but_ the contract doesn’t forbid courting or romance or sexual acts performed with you or to you if you’re _willing_ ” Obito reminded, his smirk morphing to a leer as he leaned in a little closer. “Mm, yes, I think that I’ll have you eating out of my hand and _begging_ to be taken in no time at all...”

“Hah! You wish!” Shisui snorted, his arms reaching out to loop the silver haired beauty and pull the ningen’s startled body into his chest; “I’m _far_ more culturally familiar with ‘Kashi-kun’s ways of living and have spent _way_ more time with _him_ than any of you” he added with a sniff whilst the shorter mortal spluttered.

“You forget, cousin, that in these three days _you_ are the only one who _hasn’t_ been working” Itachi stated, his sharingan active and narrowed before he offered his own determined grin; “however, I believe I am owed quite the substantial holiday...”

“And, as Hokage, it wouldn’t hurt for me to delegate a few more of my tasks out to the assistants...”

“Hell, if you can do that, so can I” Obito added, the three of them chuckling at Shisui’s crestfallen expression.

Kakashi, meanwhile, just bowed his head in denial; “wasn’t I meant to, you know, simply be here for feeding and general entertainment? My emotions aren’t meant to be...”

“Ah! Feeding! _Of course_ , how could I forget?” Madara asked, his clawed hands clapping together happily; “come along then...”

“Nah~ Ji-chan, remember what I was trying to tell you before? A family feeding is...”

“What? Really?” Obito cut in, his eyebrows rising in surprise; “isn’t that a little _much_? Surely us taking turns would be better...”

“ _Nonsense_ ” the patriarch huffed, his left hand easily dislodging the sex-toy that had been glittering near his shoulder. “None of us are starving or close to death by any means and so the chances of anyone taking too much is a moot point now, isn’t it?” he continued, his head cocking to a set of double doors across the once pristine room, his kiri-leather shoes alighting over the various toys in his wake. 

Sighing, Kakashi made to follow before, to his amazement, he was swooped up and into Shisui’s arms, the charismatic young man’s smile one fit for the Oscar’s even as the dove-haired human squawked and struggled. “Ah! Please put me down, I...”

“Trust me when I say that you’ll thank for me this in a few minutes... I’ll also carry you back to your rooms as I suspect you’ll not be conscious when we’re done...”

“ _Eh?!_?” the mortal gasped; “unconscious? What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?!”

“Hm? What’s this? You’re dragging the poor man off to the feeding-room _without_ informing him about the ceremony? _Goodness_ , now isn’t that unusual?” Itachi quipped, his deadpan tone seamlessly matching his bored expression whilst the group made their way to said chamber. 

“Tch, what’s there to tell?” Madara sighed with a shrug, his hands easily pushing the gold-patterned barriers apart; what greeted them looked more like the shower-area of a fancy bath-house then a place for dining.

Although, he supposed, having pearlised, gleaming-white tiles from floor to ceiling and ancient, darkly-varnished furniture would make cleaning a place where blood was undoubtedly shed easier...

He gulped in his nervousness.

“Aww, there’s no need to be so worried ‘Kashi-kun... this is _way_ more fun than it sounds, okay?”

“I’ll... ugh... take your word for it...” the human swallowed as he was neatly deposited onto a high style similar to those he’d seen on racy-TV shows set in night-clubs; it was a crimson leather affair with plush seating and a low back. Now sat upon it, he was level with Obito and Madara’s height; glancing at the patriarch, Kakashi found a shiver tingling down his spine at the look of hunger he found there.

However, as always in times of trouble, the twenty-three year old heard the sage voice of his father cut through the fear simmering beneath his skin; “ano... when this is over, could I please contact a human-rights lawyer?” 

“Um? Why, of course you can” the eldest said whilst he and his heir seamlessly moved together to remove what remained of the ningen’s tattered shirt. “Do you know of any here in the City?”

“No, but I was...”

“Ah, not to worry then, mm?” the ancient creature quipped, his eyes widening when the mortal’s body was displayed fully; “my goodness, the more layers we peel back the more stunning the treasure we find” he chuckled, his index finger moving to silence their pet when he went speak again. “Now then, this particular ritual is quite the favourite of mine and one used amongst our peoples as a way to connect more deeply with each other and the mortals whom we choose to share this with” he announced before stepping back slightly. “This is a great honour even though it may not feel like it and, if you could, I would be most grateful if you would try to soothe some of that fear for me, hmm?”

Blinking (his mind whirring at the request), Kakashi sucked in a breath and offered a little nod even as goose-bumps peppered his skin; “ano... what, exactly, does this ritual involve?” he found himself asking whilst the kyuuketski removed their ebony suit-jackets to sling them over the ornate, wooden chairs near-by. 

“Hold your arms out to the side so that you make a ‘T’ shape, my dear... ah, that’s it” he coached; “now, since Tobi-kun and I hold seniority, we shall drink from the junctures where your neck meets your shoulders whilst Itachi-kun and my nephew drink from your wrists” he explained. “It shall be painless, as it was when I first supped from you the other-day... in fact, I have been led to believe that there is a certain sense of euphoria which accompanies the bite, would you say that you felt such a thing, before?”

“Maybe...” the Hatake replied, his body jerking lightly when all four of the immortals regarded him with their sharingan gently twirling as their fangs extended to peek through smiling lips; “umm...”

“Just relax, okay?” Shisui chirped through a wink and a grin; “I haven’t led you wrong so far, have I?”

Taking another deep breath, the silver haired human closed his eyes and focused on calming the rapid fluttering of his heart; before he could stop it, a whimper trembled out of him when four sets of lips (cool, soft, _gentle_ ) opened to _kiss_ upon the areas Madara had spoken of. 

It was strange, it was _awkward_ and yet...

“ _Ahhh..._ ”

When the fangs broke his skin, at first, he felt the cold more than anything else and then, with it, a sense of serenity and liquid, languid heat; he could only equate this feeling to when his parents and Uncle Jiraiya had bought him an expensive bottle of premium sake for his twenty-first birthday. How the warmed, sweet liquid had slinked down his throat and pinked his cheeks with pleasure reminded him of this so much that he thought, for a moment, he could taste the liquor upon his tongue.

And yet now, _here_ , he was not the one who was drinking but the one being _drank_ from... and touched...

Oh gods, Obito and Madara were dancing their fingers over ribs, nipples, abs, his back and twisting in hair whilst Shisui and Itachi continued to support his arms to prevent them from straining and aching.

It was hot, _he **was so hot**_...

“P-please...” he heard himself whisper; “ _please..._ ”

But he didn’t know what he was begging for or why he was begging in the first place; all he knew was the giddy rush of bliss fizzing all over him and the gentle, rhythmic sucking of his life-blood...

Then, he knew no more...

~*~*~*~

“... Senjuu-sama will not approve of this, Uchiha-sama...”

Groaning, his head-pounding with the fury of a thousand angry drummers, Kakashi pulled himself tighter into the next of warm, soft _something_ he’d made; did anyone catch the plates of the bus which had hit him?

“Tch, Hashirama is an old stick-in-the-mud so _of course_ he won’t...”

Oh how he wanted, no, needed to be sick and yet, after a quick check in with his stomach, he found it empty.

“Be that as it may, sanctioning an extension of a contract so soon...”

Heh, dry-retching it was, then...

“Oh! Oh no! Hold on, I’m here!”

Whimpering, the dark, warm cap of his hiding place pulled away to flood his eyes with warm, amber light (that may as well have been strobe-lighting), Kakashi tried to duck away from the arms which scooped him to nestle in a softly clothed lap, his mouth gasping around the glass of cool, delicious water being offered to him.

“Please tell me that a human doctor has been summoned to check him over...”

“Hn, whatever would be the point in that? The boy will be fully restored after a good-meal and a long night’s sleep...”

Squinting, his body all the calmer but no less throbbed with ache, the ningen looked around at what he knew to be his new bedchamber; Shisui (wearing ridiculously-adorable green pyjamas with little bats strewn across the fabric) was holding him (like you would a child having a nightmare) whilst Madara and Tenzo looked on from the grandiose writing bureau to his immediate right.

A strange, empty feeling flicked across his senses when he realised that neither Itachi nor Obito were present.

“Kakashi-sama?”

“Mm? S’rry, ‘ere you sayin somethin?” he slurred, his focus returning to the worried, formally dressed tree spirit and the pleased, suit wearing patriarch.

“I asked you if you felt okay... I can fetch a doctor for you if...”

“M’good” he managed, the glass returning to his lips so that he could finish it with a satisfied sigh. “S’funny dream m’having, though” he added through a yawn, his head tucking under Shisui’s chin (much to the delight of the playboy who rolled the glass to the plush, carpeted floor in order to thoroughly enjoy and indulge in the sleepy hug he’d been offered). 

“Has he been drinking?”

“No” Madara huffed, his arms crossing as he scowled more deeply at the intruder; “this is merely a rare and wondrous by-product of a particular feeding habit of ours, that’s all” he stated, his sharingan flashing briefly to life. “And so, now that you’ve seen him, I would very much like for you to leave...”

“Demo...”

“No _buts_ , Yamato-san, the longer you stay, the more rest you rob from him and _no one_ holds that young man’s welfare to be important more than we do” he furthered, his eyes narrowing with the weight and seriousness of his words.

“We intend to make him our thrall-mate, after all...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I'm trying to build a Howl's Moving Castle/Spirited Away vibe in this fic; when you picture the settings in your minds, that's the kind of décor I'm going for... which is probably more HMC at the moment.
> 
> In this universe:
> 
> *Unlike our ridiculous societies, there is no such thing as homophobia here and children can be adopted into good-homes regardless of the relationship type/single parents are awesome/can adopt too!
> 
> *Demons and humans can mate/marry; it was once a power-imbalanced/slavery/concubine deal but, with Hashirama and his love for Mito at the forefront of the movement, over-time, customs changed and stigma/taboos were lost to love (awww...)
> 
> *However, a demon can live for centuries whereas humans are lucky to live just one; to combat this, a process called "thralling" was developed; the mortal is bound to the demon(s) with an unbreakable bond which means that they will share the youkai's life-cycle.
> 
> *The above, therefore, means that, should a demon die, they'll both die; however, should the human die then, cus' reality sucks, the demon will carry on living unless the bond they shared was so strong that they suffer severe emotional stress and perish before the year's out.
> 
> (Romantic, no?) ; 3


	4. Politics...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Warnings include: light-angst, politics, bullshit youkai/vampire lore that I just make up because... well, just because! Non-con tickling? Tristero's strange/bizarre/just plain wrong ways of thiking ; 3**
> 
> Hey there! Thanks so much for the continued comments/interest in this work; here is another dose of goodness! I'm pretty sure that I'll be hitting up the SMUT tag next update yaoi fans! : )
> 
> Also, feel free to skip the notes if you just want narrative and not my twisted thought processes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, boys, girls and peoples of alternate gender, gather around as I give you the bullshit version of "mommy, where do baby youkais' come from?"
> 
> *Nature spirits:  
> These guys look human BUT have insane ties to nature/wield elemental chakra (blah-blah-blah); however, unlike other youkai clans, a Nature Spirit couple (or mixed racial couple) can give birth to children whose elements are different to their parents/siblings. Hence, Hashirama = tree, Tobirama = water.
> 
> *Vampires can breed in two ways:  
> 1\. The traditional male/female vampire get jiggy and have a baby (this is the case for Itachi and Sasuke, Madara and Izuna) is the most modern way of creating a family/Clan.  
> 2\. A human/lesser youkai can be _turned_ through a ceremony of non-sexual biting/blood exchange; in this instance, the person turned becomes the turner's _childe_ (this is the case for Shisui as Izuna turned a person who went on to turn Shisui; this is why Shisui calls Izuna 'grandpa').  
>  3\. A human/lesser youkai can be _turned_ through a sexual, mating ceremony where they and their turners share an unbreakable bond.
> 
> So, what's a thrall, then?
> 
> As stated in a previous chapter, thralls are humans who are mated to youkai and share their life-cycles in (what some people might view shitty) a deal where blood/souls are mingled.
> 
> For a vampire, a thrall would also become their primary (in some cases sole) source of food (wow... I have a really bizarre image of myself being married to a bowl of spaghetti that never diminishes... food+sex+forever sounds weird but... I wonder...)
> 
> Send help... send help _now_!!

_”Neh, baa-chan, why can’t I play with the youkai-kids? All of the other humans get to...”_

_Smiling fondly from where she stood at the kitchen sink, her old, wrinkled hands shelling-peas with military precision and diligence, Hatake Yukiko regarded the four year old sat at her small, rickety kitchen-table as he stared longingly out of the window, his grey eyes watching the soccer match on the _field_ cleared for the children by a few of the Privates. _

_“Umm? Oh Kashi-chan, whatever would you want to play out in the rain for, mm?”_

_“But it’s not just this time” the child huffed, his tiny fingers fiddling with the wax-crayons that he should have been using to colour with; “yesterday, Papa told me that I couldn’t go to Siburu-kun’s house and last week, when we moved here, Mama would only let me say hi to all the kids if she was stood with me... aren’t I allowed to make friends here?”_

_Sighing, her hands scrubbed dry by a rough tea-towel, the woman (still proud, still pristine despite her years, aches and pains) shuffled her slippered feet towards the table, pulled one of the mismatched chairs out and sat beside her only grandchild._

_“Do you remember a nursery rhyme I taught you a few months back? One about a little girl who wore a red-cape and a werewolf?”_

_“Uhh-huh” the boy replied, his attention focused on the woman who spoke to him, her mist-grey eyes only a shade or two lighter than his own; “you told it differently to how Tanaka-sensei at the pre-school showed us in the picture-book” he added._

_“Yes, yes that’s right... and do you remember why my story was different?”_

_“Because of what happened to ji-chan... because he went missing?”_

_“Very well remembered... you’re such a clever boy, Kashi-chan” she praised, her head tilting a little closer; “and that’s why I think you’re old enough for me to tell you this” she said, her smile flickering slightly._

_“Kashi-kun... there is a difference between eating and _eating_...”_

Snorting awake, his body bolting upright, the silver haired mortal blinked and jerked whilst he became more aware of his surroundings; it was the bedchamber he’d been assigned within the Uchiha household, he was in his bed...

And _not_ alone...

“You know, your hair really suits you when it’s down... so I think I’m going to steal all of those awful head-bands you like and burn them...”

Turning his head by fractions, a shiver of anger quivering up his spine, Kakashi looked down to see a pleasantly smiling Shisui sprawled out upon the expansive mattress, his emerald, bat-spattered pyjamas on proud display as he winked.

“ _Why_ are you in my bed, Uchiha-sama?”

“Ooohh... what’s with the cold tone and that mean face? Where did my cute’n’cuddly Kashi-kun go to, neh?” the vampire sighed, his hands snagging the covers and pulling them up to his chin with a pout; “we’ve been snuggling all night, you know...”

“We’ve been... _snuggling_?” the Hatake deadpanned; “really?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ” the immortal huffed, his lips quivering dramatically; “but you don’t remember? Oh! I feel _so_ used!” he cried before, much to the human’s shock, he threw his arms up and around the other’s navy pyjama clad form to pull him back into the warmth of the mattress. “Ah~!! It’s so cold without you nestling into me...!!”

“Shisui-sama! _Please don’t!_ S-stop that! S-s-top it I... I’m... ah! _Ah-ha-hah-ha_!”

“Mmm? What’s this? Is my little Kashi-kun _ticklish_?” the kyuuketsuki crowed, his body wrestling to be on top of the wriggling, giggling ningen whilst his fingers (claws already retracted) danced over the soft, silken fabric Itachi had picked out for him. “Heh-heh-heh, you’re _so_ sensitive all over now, aren’t you?”

“S-s-s-top! I... ah! _Ahahahaaa!_ I...”

“Kakashi-sama! Are you okay? I heard shouting and... What in the world is going on here?”

Pausing in his play, the vampire scowled at the tree-spirit who’d come barrelling through the bedroom door; had the little creep rooted himself into the doorjamb and _waited_ until their new pet (soon to be mate, he reminded himself with a spark of glee) had awakened?

“Aww, you’re no fun _Yamato-san_ ” the raven haired blood drinker sighed whilst rolling off the hips he was straddling to squat on the bed beside the milk-skinned human who was struggling to catch his breath and sit in a more dignified position. 

“Be that as it may, I am Kakashi-sama’s personal-assistant and his well-being is my primary concern...”

“Not~ for~ too~ much~ longer~” Shisui sang whilst plumping up the pillow behind him and settling back down with a yawn and a stretch.

Blinking at the worried expression marring the brunette’s features, the mortal turned from the business suit wearer to the man he’d woken up with; “huh? Why? Has he been fired?” he asked, his eyes widening as he quickly looked back at the mokuton-summoner. “Yamato-san, you’ve been wonderful... if there’s anything I can do to get you your job back or...”

“Maa~ Kashi-kun, it’s nothing like that... it’s just, well, you won’t _need_ a PA much longer, that’s all” the vampire covered with a little wave, his dark eyes momentarily flashing red when Tenzo went to open his mouth. “So don’t you go worrying about anything, okay? Now... I suppose that you’re hungry, yes?”

The loud growl which emanated from the human’s stomach couldn’t have been more perfectly timed.

~*~*~*~

The breakfast feast he’d been served would probably have fed three people; as he finished the miso-soup, he looked at the untouched dishes with regret whilst the youkai-servants (brought in specially to see to his dietary needs) in charge of feeding him cooed and pardoned him before offering him even more.

“Please, Akimichi-san, everything was delicious and I couldn’t eat another bite... I just hope that what’s left won’t be wasted... my baa-chan would have a fit” he said whilst patting his full (still pyjama-clad thanks to Shisui scooping him up and carrying him downstairs like a damsel) stomach.

“Ooh! Don’t you worry, Hatake-sama, my boys in the greater-kitchens will make short-work of those left-overs” the rotund, striking beautiful youkai-woman chortled pleasantly, the swirled-markings on her cheeks pinking with pleasure. “Da-na~ are you certain that I can’t get you anything else?”

Shaking his head, his feet pushed the chair away from the small yet expertly crafted table (his breakfast dishes being swiftly carried away by two or three of (what he’d been told were) _lesser_ servants); as he stood to watch them, a tinge of unease twisted his stomach.

They were _lesser_ because they were human... just as _he_ was human...

They were the cleaners, the silent _tidy-uppers_ who were to be seen and not heard; they were dressed in plain, matte blues with the uchiwa emblazoned upon their sleeves and were expected to be respectful, but distant, polite, but reserved, present, but _not_.

It was a stark reminder (despite how _nicely_ he’d been treated and how _friendly_ the vampires’ had been) that he was, indeed, _lesser_ himself...

A _pet_...

“Well, don’t you hesitate to call me if you get peckish~” the woman giggled with a bow; “you’re such a skinny little thing and I do _so_ worry that you’re not eating enough” she added with a warm, motherly sigh of fond exasperation. 

“Thank you Akimichi-san, I’ll let you know, I promise” he replied with his own bow (he was human, it was expected), his head tilting in question when, after a blink, he realised that he was _actually_ alone.

He hadn’t been told to go anywhere so... what was he supposed to do?

Hell, even a hamster has a wheel to run in...

Although, should he really look this gift-horse in the mouth? The duplex (which was large enough and decadent enough to house a family of four) was packed full of entertainment-based technology that he could only fantasise about when magazines made their ways around the various army-camps (predominantly human, he was starting to notice) he’d been raised on. 

Surely it wouldn’t _hurt_ to try a few of the toys he’d been given, just for the experience?

Nodding to himself, his grey eyes shifting to the doors of his _private_ residence, Kakashi slowly, _carefully_ made his way back to the stairs which Shisui had so jovially carried him down that morning and jogged his way up. Then, turning left instead of right (as right led to his bedroom and en-suite), the human poked his curious head into the chamber the more flamboyant of the Uchiha had _demanded_ that he have, his gaze roving from games consol to computer to TV to gaming-chair and smart-phone docking station _complete_ with stereo. 

Oh, if his friends could see him now... 

Genma and Raido would be _beyond_ jealous and he could only imagine what little Naruto and Konohamaru would say...

Well, at least a year wasn’t too long (even for a _lesser_ human); he’d decided during the night of his abduction (and after all of that damned paperwork he’d filled in whilst under duress and worried out of his damned mind) that he would go back to the little town his family had settled in after his father’s retirement.

Yes, then he’d be able to teach in the human elementary school the (it was, allegedly, beneath his skill-set but hell, Madara-sama’s letter of reference would get him whatever job he wanted, apparently) and put down some roots like his mother had always wanted. This would also mean he’d get to work with his idol (Minato-sensei had just been made principle) and stay close to all of the people he (now realised how foolishly) had left behind in the pursuit of a _better_ life. Therefore, he owed it to them to try out a few of these things, really... For doing so should make a far more interesting plot then what he intended to tell them upon his return; he was _pretty sure_ that Kushina-san wouldn’t appreciate him telling her son or his friends about the strange, _euphoric_ feelings he’d experienced whilst being drained...

However, knowing the infamously lecherous, feisty-fox woman, she’d probably want _those_ details for herself...

Grinning at the thought of his family’s closest friends, Kakashi virtually skipped into the chamber and began switching on plugs, scooping up manuals and checking the controllers before nestling into the gaming-chair; as he settled down, the human failed to notice his door being pushed carefully, _quietly_ open...

~*~*~*~

“This is... _unorthodox_...”

“Tch, don’t strain that root-riddled mind of yours with _big words_ this early in the morning, Hashirama... you’ll never get through the rest of your day if you do” Madara huffed as he regarded the man through his web-cam enabled screen.

“Watch how you talk to the man who gave you your position, _Hokage-sama_ ” a disgruntled Tobirama huffed from somewhere beyond the camera’s range; the pair seemed to be stuck on a train out of Hi no Kuni and, from the sounds of it, the water-spirit wasn’t in the best of moods.

Several members of the Uchiha Clan (with the exception of Izuna who was no doubt curled up snoozing (as was his nature) next to the perpetually grumpy Senjuu) would testify that the man was _never_ in the best of moods.

“Nah? Is that Tobi-kun? Hey! Is my grandpa there?”

“Ooh? Sui-chan? Madara-nii? Heh! Wow, are all four of you there? Shit... Hashirama-sama, this must be serious if all of the Clan Heads are calling you at once... although, Ita-chan, Fugaku-san hasn’t stepped down just yet, has he?” the sleepy-face of Izuna (which had just popped in to view much to one Senjuu’s amusement and the other’s dismay) queried. 

“ _I-zu-na!_ Come away from there...”

“ _Wah!_ Tobi-koi, don’t grab me like that in front of your onii-chan!”

Watching as their vampire-kin waved whilst being dragged off of the Hi no Kuni Premier’s lap, Obito face-palmed, Itachi pinched his nose, Madara scowled at the mistreatment of his baby-brother and Shisui merely waved back with a wide, fang-laced smile.

Hashirama, for his pains, took everything in his stride with a sheepish grin whilst the sounds of Tobirama dragging his bond-mate out of the private train-carriage rang through the laptop’s speakers:

“Aww! Tobi-koi, where are we going?”

“Away from your infuriating family before I say or do something we’ll all regret” the water-spirit snarled as he forcefully rammed the sliding door open; “and Madara, when aniki talks you out of this madness I want that mortal returned to my Academy! Human’s with that kind of potential shouldn’t be languishing away under your whims when they _could_ be helping to shape a better future for their race and ours!”

With the slamming of the door, the older Senjuu let out a sigh and wiped the bead of sweat away from his temple as, once more, he regarded the quartet of blood-drinkers, his shoulders slumping when the words he’d been greeted with rushed back to his memory.

“My brother may not have the best way of phrasing things _but_ , in this instance, I do agree with him” the brunette stated, his frown softening; “I’m not sure what your justification is, however, wanting to turn a human to a thrall is one thing... da-na, wanting to turn a human who you’ve known for less than a week is something else” he reasoned.

“I’ll admit, it does sound rash” Madara agreed from where he was sat at his Office’s expansive, mahogany desk; “and yet, here we are...”

“I just don’t understand...”

“Really? Isn’t your bonded a thrall?” Obito challenged from where he stood at his patriarch’s right; “you may not be a kyuuketsuki, Hashirama-sama, but you’ve been around us and our kind long enough to know our customs and our biology” he added, his sharingan flashing. “You see it every time Izuna drinks from your brother, don’t you? The _glamour_ that can only spark through a vampire’s aura when they drink from a mortal compatible for bonding with? Well, when we fed from Hatake Kakashi yesterday evening we _all_ experienced it” he stated whilst Itachi and Shisui joined him to crowd behind their elder.

Sighing, the Senjuu leaned into the plush furnishings that his private carriage provided, his gaze momentarily shifting to the window which depicted thinning greenery as they travelled ever closer to the sea and their border with Mizu no Kuni.

“And the human? What does he have to say about your shared intentions? He’s young and from the border-lands, isn’t he? I can’t imagine that polygamous youkai-bonding would be something he is knowledgeable about” the tree-spirit stated, his gaze catching on the water’s shimmer. “Being Hokage grants you many rights _but_ this... this may be seen as you taking advantage of your combined power and status...”

“That’s why we thought it _best_ to broach the subject with our _sovereign_ , first” Madara drawled, the seriousness of his tone belittled by the sarcasm of his final words; “we wouldn’t want to go around breaking the laws on which you and I **built** this _Village_ , after all...”

“There is no need to drag up our shared history, Madara, I am fully aware of how vital both you and your family have been in the creation of Hi no Kuni, its peace and prosperity” he cut in, his gaze returning to the screen where the raven haired males (all immaculately dressed, all _pleading_ in the closed off, understated way that only the Uchiha could) regarded him.

“And?”

“ _And_ , so long as you follow the courting-procedures as stated in the mating by-laws and, after this grace-period of a year ( _“month”_ Shisui coughed), should Hatake Kakashi come before me (Itachi and Obito jointly smacked Izuna’s descendent when he sniggered) to state his consent and reciprocation of feelings then, of course, I will sanction his enthralling” he said. “However, and let me make this perfectly clear, should I feel that he’s been coerced (Madara snarled at the word) into accepting or is under any form of duress...”

“Be careful with your words, _Senjuu_...”

“If you do not like what I have to say then _do not_ put me in the position where I _must_ say it!” Hashirama challenged, his gaze sharpening into a glare. “I love you like a brother, your kin are _my_ kin but this _mortal_ must also be considered... Thankfully, we no longer live in the dark-days of human bondage, however, our political opposition who _long_ for a return to those times could use your feelings for this uncultured boy from the back-waters as a call to action and youkai supremacy” he warned sternly. 

Snorting, the Uchiha patriarch crossed his arms and scowled; “we can be discreet” he spat, his eyes narrowing. “And hurting Kakashi wouldn’t be in our best interest even _if_ we hadn’t taken to him in the way that we have” he furthered before leaning forward, his sharingan swirling; “do you truly believe me, _us_ , capable of raping and subduing _anyone_ to our will?”

“Of course not” the Senjuu stated firmly, the honesty of his answer doing much to sooth the vampire’s ruffled-nerves; “but it is not merely _my_ convictions we must consider... this is a delicate situation and ultimately I must consider _everyone’s_ happiness” he reminded before sagging a little. 

“You have my blessing” he said, his right hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose; “da-na, I am expecting you to save me from Tobirama’s wrath as payment...”


	5. Bonds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Wah... this fic just keeps getting longer and longer...

Out of all the Uchiha he’d met so far, Sasuke-kun was the most shy, timid and (dare he say it) _sweet_.

“Do I go through there?”

“Sure looks that way... but be careful though, this walk-through guide says that there’s...”

“Whoa! A dragon! ‘Kashi-nii! It’s huge! What do I do?”

They’d been cloistered away playing an age-appropriate adventure game for what felt like minutes but was probably hours; the boy had approached him with the timidity of a deer, an apology or three tumbling off his lips.

The poor thing (no older than four, definitely no older than Naruto), upon hearing that his brother had _purchased_ a pet, tottered off (quite easily eluding his nannies and probably worrying them half to death; Sasuke was sure that they’d be fine as this was not his first successful escape attempt) in search of a cat or dog.

Apparently, it was Kakashi’s scent that’d brought the boy to him; it’d occurred to him, as they sat together on the plush carpeting, that he’d not taken his daily (ambiguous) _vitamin_ supplement since the day of Kakuzu and Hidan’s visit.

His mother would be furious with him and now, with a sense of growing concern, he was beginning to realise why he’d been instructed to take them.

And _why_ he couldn’t find them anywhere amongst the personal items the Uchiha’s lesser servants had boxed up and supplied to him from what used to be his teacher’s apartment.

“You have one spell of protection left, use it when you’re on your final-heart...”

“Okay” the little vampire breathed, his tongue curling out of his mouth with concentration as little fingers pressed buttons and struggled not to jab too violently; the loneliness he’d seen on those young, regal features was shifting away in favour of pleasure by now.

Kakashi knew that look; he’d seen it one too many times in his own reflection, after all. 

“Woo! I did it! I did it! See?”

“Excellently done, Sasuke-kun! You’re a natural at this” the silver haired youth praised, his smile bright and warm until he noticed the wavering of the child’s lips; “Sasuke-kun, are you okay? You look...”

“D-do you really think that I d-did wel-l?” he asked, a glimmer of something soul-crushingly close to hope flickering across his watery, ebony eyes.

“Eh? Of course I do” the Hatake was quick to soothe, a hand reaching out to gently squeeze a small, trembling shoulder: “you barely needed any help at all and look at how far you’ve gotten” he assured, his eyes curling upwards pleasantly with his lips.

“N-no one b-besides... besides aniki... tells me... that...”

“What?” the ningen blinked; “surely Shisui-sama, Obito-sama and Madara-sama are all nice to you...”

“Uh... uh-huh... eto... I don’t get’ta see ‘em that much” he sniffled whilst Kakashi desperately looked for tissues. “An’ now... now aniki is... is going ta... ta be stayin’ here... in-stead of... comin’... home... an’ Otou-sama is so grumpy... and Mama is _always_ busy...” he hiccupped before gratefully accepting the soft paper squares offered to him.

Rubbing gentle, soothing circles over the other’s shuddering back, the human watched as the naturally peaky (a side-effect his youkai DNA, no doubt) boy slowly started to calm down, his eyes red from rawness and not the sharingan.

“It must be very difficult” he murmured; “being in such a big family with so many important people who’ve all lived for that much longer than you have... but you must have lots of friends who can...”

And at the fateful ‘f’ word, the kyuuketsuki began a fresh bout of tears; “O-Otou-sam-a... says... I don’t... have time to... to waste on... making friends” he whimpered. “B-by the time... he was... my age... Itachi-nii... had the... sharingan and could... transform into... all three... forms*...” he added whilst eagerly reaching for another handful of Kleenex. 

“I see” the Hatake breathed; well, actually he did and he _didn’t_ but the sobbing creature curling into his side like a shipwreck survivor clinging onto a life-vest did not need to know that.

So much for all of those stories he’d heard growing up about the life of a demon being far easier than that of a lowly mortal and, from that thought, an idea emerged and voiced itself before a more rational part (the one who saw Sasuke as an Uchiha vampire and not a lonely, hurting little boy his sensei-instincts screamed at him to help) could stop it. 

“Maa~ d’you know what? I’d be honoured to be your first friend if, you know, me being ningen isn’t... _whoa_!!”

The air whooshing out of his lungs was, he decided, worth it when little arms ensconced his neck and Sasuke close to squealed in excitement; “really?! Do you mean it?!”

“Hai” Kakashi chuckled; “and who knows, maybe in my year here we can persuade Madara-sama to let us go to my home-town for a visit, nah? There’re some pretty amazing kids I know who I’m sure would love to be your friends, too...”

~*~*~*~

Smirking to himself as his worried staff bowed, clutched their tablets a little tighter and made their way from his Office, Obito even allowed himself a small chuckle when the mortified groans of his sire’s staff floated across the corridors; the poor assistants would no doubt be run off their variously formed feet in the weeks to come.

“Heh, you and ji-chan are scarily similar when you enjoy something you shouldn’t” Shisui chuckled; “nah, is that why he turned you all those years ago?”

“Tch, trust you to believe that Madara-sama would only approach someone based on their appearance... I’ll have you know that, out of the two of us, _I_ was the pursuer... I had big dreams but not a long enough mortal life to live them all and, after a little stalking, a smidge of harassment and a few full-blown _scenes_ , well, tenacity usually wins out in the end” he shrugged from the comfort of his leather chair.

“So I was _technically_ right, then” the younger male chuckled; “oh yeah, I can see it now, he took one look at that crazed, world-conquering-hunger in your eyes, opened his arms and said ‘ _come ‘ere my boy, let’s be family_ ’ hmm?”

Snorting (the accusation of a relative _air-head_ like Izuna’s child choosing someone as laid back as Shisui going unspoken), Obito instead turned his attention to Itachi; the man had been quietly sitting upon the window-seat, his expression fondly pleased as he regarded his cell-phone screen.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, hm?”

“Sasuke-kun has gone rogue inside your compound whilst Chichi-ue and Haha-ue meet with the Council” he said softly, his grin stretching; “fortunately, for the nannies’ sake, I’ve assigned a yurei to keep watch over him” he continued before presenting his screen to the pair who’d been approaching him.

“Wait... is that...”

“ _Aww~_ ” Shisui cooed, his hands clasping together; “aren’t they adorable together? We’ll have to arrange a few playdates for Sasuke-chan amongst our _own_ dates, won’t we?” he added with a grin. “Maa~ speaking of which, when are we going to put a schedule together? I mean... are we gonna have to use a rock-paper-scissors match or...”

“ _Seniority_ is the practise here, _Sui-chan_ ” Obito mock chided, his grin positively shit-eating when the younger immortal pouted; “as Clan Head, it is Madara-sama’s right to claim first...”

“Yeah, yeah” Izuna’s descendant grumbled; “which means I get to be last, okay, I get it” he sighed, his arms crossing as he slouched his way to one of the chairs across from the scarred male’s expansive, neatly organised desk. “Not that I care, I suppose... so long as we all get to be together, I mean... that feeding, it was something else, right?”

Letting his features ease into a more gentle expression, his instincts screaming at him not to show weakness (he’d been in the world of business for too long; however, he would not attain his dream of succeeding Madara to become Hokage without being shrewd, ruthless even and switching off that mentality was, at times, difficult), Obito sighed.

“Yeah... yeah it was” he breathed; “I’ve never experienced full-glamour before... have either of you?”

“Nope...” Shisui shrugged; “I’ve seen it lots of times when jii-chan and Papa drink from their mates, though” he said, his demeanour already less broody. “What about you ‘Tachi-tan?”

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, his slender hand pocketing the phone he’d been reviewing (his thumbs and fingers having worked to save a handful of the most endearing images), the more regal of the gathered Uchiha made a soft, humming sound in the back of his throat.

“No, I do not think I’ve even seen it before... and I’m not ashamed to admit that the reaction Madara-sama had when drinking from Kakashi during his first day here was breath-taking enough without the euphoria of enjoying it myself” he murmured, his eyes narrowing a fraction. “I hadn’t thought that something so... _perfect_ could exist on this mortal-plane” he added to the sound of Obito grunting in surprise and Shisui offering him a mini yet enthusiastic applause.

“Maa~ you see, the branch-family is where it’s at for elegance, neh? And, when you think about it, that’s what makes us all perfect together, doesn’t it? Ji-chan is our strength, Obito our cunning, Itachi our culture, I’m the fun and Kashi-kun, well, he’s the beating heart that ties us all together now, isn’t he?”

~*~*~*~

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were _nothing_ like the rest of their family, or, at least, the family he’d met so far...

“You will write a formal letter of apology to the staff this time, young man, and you’ll not be reading any of those _fantasy_ novels of yours for a fortnight, is that understood?”

They’d been laughing so hard through a new game they’d started that neither human nor vampire had detected the stealthy, _deathly_ steps of the branch-family’s matriarch until her _subtly_ displeased eyes gazed upon them.

Sasuke’s stiffened jerk, his little legs springing him into a stand and an almost military styled bow (he should know, he’d seen enough of them) whilst an apology started to trip and tumble from his lips whilst Kakashi warily stood himself.

He’d been beckoned to follow the woman with a singular, chilling glance; not knowing what else to do (Tenzo was nowhere to be seen and neither were his _owners_ ) he’d walked behind the pair at a respectful distance until they reached one of the smaller reception rooms.

“ _H-hai_ , Otou-sama...”

The Uchiha, he was finding, could be menacing even in their calm, measured and overly polite ways; he could see where Itachi had inherited his refinement from, however, where these people were glacial and stiff, the young raven who’d laid partial claim upon him was smooth, caring and _warm_.

However, he’d only known him for a week... well, less than that, actually...

Had it really only been that long?

“You’ll also not get to choose for yourself from the stores this month... no, since you are behaving like a brat then you shall be treated as such” Fugaku continued before, with a frosty glance, he momentarily regarded Kakashi as though he was something unsightly, _unworthy_ to be looked upon.

When he looked away, the Hatake had never felt more naked in all his life...

He was frightened, he was...

“O-tou-sama, I... I’m...”

“Talk to me like an Uchiha, boy, or speak not at all... do you not understand that I will not have you disappoint me further today? Or, perhaps, you’d prefer the back of my hand to instruct you instead?” the branch-head snapped, those hellish eyes flashing red.

 _ **Red**_...

No, now he was _angry_...

“If speaking like an Uchiha means that you’re every word and blunt tone are designed to bring young, well-meaning boys to tears, then maybe it’d be best that he didn’t speak” he found himself saying, his own eyes narrowing when both Clan heads (and their eight Akatsuki) turned sharp, unimpressed scowls towards him. 

“Do not think that collar will save you from my wrath if incurred, _pet_ ” the sandy haired male stated, a nasty edge spiking the last word; “impudence is not something I will stand from my own kind, let alone a _lesser_ creature...”

“Lesser, you say?” Kakashi retorted, his feet moving him to stand directly before Fagaku, their similar height helping to secure his confidence. “I may not be a youkai, I may not be anyone important but at least I don’t bully, demean or degrade any members of my family, _Uchiha-sama_ , and if that makes me _lesser_ then I would truly hate to be as _great_ as you” he added, his frown softening a fraction. “I have only had the pleasure of knowing your youngest son for a few hours but I can already tell you that he’s a bright, intelligent, forward-thinking young man who couldn’t be more in awe of you and Itachi-sama if he tried... and it’s a damned shame that, instead of acknowledging those wonderful qualities and his admiration, you see fit to punish him for what? Having a little fun? We had a guard with us the entire time, didn’t we? What, exactly, did he do that was so wrong? I...”

“What?” Mikoto cut in, her face a little less impassive.

“A man, a ghost I think, he came into my play-room with Sasuke-sama... he’s, ah, he’s right over there” the Hatake stated, his grey eyes flicking to a (suddenly startled looking) male dressed in a ceremonial burial kimono; whilst dabbing ectoplasm-based sweat from his brow, he offered a slight, sheepish wave as though he’d been caught red-handed doing something he shouldn’t. 

Activating her own sharingan, the matriarch blinked whilst Fugaku’s face eventually cracked into something between confused and annoyed; who’d have thought anyone would have missed the neutral mask he’d worn seconds ago?

“What trickery is this?” the vampire seethed; “ _humans_ cannot see the dead... you there, who has employed you?”

“Uchiha Itachi-sama, my Lord” the spirit replied with a gulp as he floated over; “to keep an eye on the youngest of your house... umm, my essence is linked directly to his phone... should I call him, or...”

“You are dismissed” the patriarch sneered before rounding back on Kakashi, his hands moving faster than anything the young mortal could hope to process; “and as for _you_ , what game are you playing here? I will _not_ be toyed with” he snarled, the hand he’d wrapped around the ningen’s neck tightening.

“Who are you, really? Why are you here? What is your purpose?”

Choking, his feet barely touching the ground now, the mortal could barely cough out a “ _I... d-d-on’t... k-kn-ow... w-ha..._ ” as panic started to seize his chest. “ _I_...”

“Otou-sama! Please stop! No, _no_! I won’t let you hurt my _friend_!”

Gasping (and grunting; landing on your ass when you’re virtually unconscious is not fun and he didn’t want to experience it ever again, thank you), the Hatake floundered, sat up and desperately tried to ease his neck whilst, all around him, everyone else seemed to freeze.

" _M-Mad-ara-sama..._ "

Blinking, his lungs still heaving in air, the silver haired pet looked up from the floor to find a _very_ different situation: Sasuke stood before him, his little body trembling with out-stretched arms whilst a menacingly glowering Madara towered over Fugaku’s fallen body as Mikoto and the rest of room knelt with bowed heads.

Did the oldest immortal have raven-feathered _wings_ before? Did he have them _now_ or was... was that just his aura... he...

“ _By the gods... that's... that is... the **fourth*** form!_ ”

Why was blacking out becoming so usual for him these days?

~*~*~*~

Hatake Sakumo was at his wit’s end.

“Please, sir, I wouldn’t have travelled all this way if I didn’t want to help...”

“Help? _Help_?! Well, I’m fresh out of children to snatch, so you may as well go elsewhere, Yamato- _san_...”

He sighed, heavily; part of his brain (that housing the hurt and worry he felt as a father) was warring right alongside his wife whilst the other, the military side, kept searching the _honest_ face of the tree spirit who’d darkened their door. This past four days, almost five now, had been pretty tough on both of them so if there was even a glimpse of hope, then he’d take it.

“Kagome, please step aside and let the man in... we should hear what he has to say at the very least” he reasoned, his voice soothing as he lay his hands upon her trembling shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“He can say what he needs to right there...”

“The rain is getting heavier, my love, come on... I’ll make us all some tea” he tried, his gaze flicking from her flowing, platinum locks to the man looking more grateful (and more drenched) by the second.

“Tch, make mine a sake and you have a deal” the woman grumbled whilst twirling out of his grip to stomp back into her humble, yet spotless, home. “It’s a damned good job the hospital has been so understanding about me having this time off... I suppose I have you or your _employers_ to thank for that, huh?” she huffed loudly whilst Tenzo toed off his shoes and followed her at Sakumo’s nod.

“Hatake-san, I do not work for the Uchiha-family...”

“ _But_ you’re my son’s personal assistant?” she cut in, her mist-green eyes narrowed when she entered the living-room and glared at the couch where the Akatsuki had sat only a day or two ago; “you people and your damned _meddling_ in the lives of humans... we exist for a relative blink of your eyes, so why can’t you all just leave us alone?”

Ducking his head, his own features uneasy, the tree-spirit hesitantly took the seat he was being offered before daring to look the fierce (not that he blamed her; Kakashi-sama was an exceptional young man and it must have been incredibly distressing for him to have been _snatched_ , as she’d said) woman in the eye. “That is why I’m here, Hatake-san... I fear that the meddling you speak of could be so much more damaging than what has already occurred” he breathed, his frown deepening a fraction. “I am risking a great deal by being here but, as a youkai with many human friends, I couldn’t stand idly by... especially since Senjuu-sama seems so complacent” he sighed.

“Senjuu-sama?” Kagome breathed; “as in... Premiere Senjuu-sama?”

“One in the same” the brunette stated, his large eyes watching whilst the woman sank into a chair under the weight of the implications _that_ name carried. “Hatake-san, I was deterred from arranging an appointment for Kakashi-sama to have with a human rights lawyer and the four Uchiha in question have all taken extended leaves of absence from their various duties to Konoha and Hi no Kuni in general” he murmured.

“I... what? I don’t understand...”

“Hatake-san, I... I _believe_ that the Uchiha intend to have Kakashi-sama enthralled so that they can mate with him...”

The sound of a tea-set smashing into laminated floor-boards rang alongside the horrified cry leaping from Kagome’s worry parted lips before she stood, spun and looked to her husband in alarm; “you _promised me_ that those suppressants would be enough, that it was _safe_ to let him live a normal life!” she cried.

“I...”

“Call your mother, Sakumo! Call her _right now!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The four "transformations" I imagine a vampire being able to make (based on lore/pop-culture) are:
> 
> 1\. Shadows/fog (I swear I read about that somewhere...)  
> 2\. Bats ( _obviously_...)  
>  3\. A large, black dog (Bram Stoker's Dracula)  
> 4\. Fallen-Angel (umm... lots of video games and anime?)
> 
> And... yeah, m'not the biggest fan of Fugaku or Mikoto... there is no reasoning behind this, I just _do not like them..._
> 
> The fourth is a legendary state (linked into the sharingan because I LOVE MY CONVOLUTED BULLSHIT!) which hasn't been achieved by a vampire in hundreds of years.


	6. Holiday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

_”Hello there...”_

_Blinking, his gaze momentarily lifting from the book he’d become engrossed in, Kakashi turned his head to find a young man (probably around the age of eighteen or so) peering down at him from behind expensive glasses, a pleasant smile perched upon his handsome features._

_Features which were (somehow) familiar..._

_“Hi” he returned, a quick look around the small, sparsely populated community-centre-cum-library finding his mother quietly chatting with her friend in the _cafe_ area; “umm... I’m not really supposed to talk to strangers” he added, his father’s strict words resounding around his six year old mind._

_“Ah, and sound advice that is, too” the man (with hair just a shade or two lighter than his own) returned amenably, his hand pulling out the chair opposite the child, his silky-suit of gun-metals, purples and obsidian shimmering amidst the dull, muted surroundings of the (no doubt poorly funded) human gathering place._

_“Hmm, what would you say if I told you that I _wasn’t_ a stranger, neh?”_

_Quirking a brow (an action that had the other chuckling at him), Kakashi went to slip off the chair and hurry his way to the cafe when: “ha-ha, my goodness, Sakumo-nii might have given you our family’s colouring but that look is _all_ Kagome-chan.”_

_“You know my parents?”_

_“Heh, well... your ka-chan and I don’t _really_ know each other, but I always use whatever free time I have to check up on Mama and aniki” the well-dressed male replied, his arms folding upon the rickety table which separated them. _

_“Ano... could you... **are** you my ji-san? But... but baa-chan said that you were...”_

_“Eh? Ah, so they have told you about me, huh? Well, I can’t tell you just how glad that’s made me” the man offered, a hand reaching out to tousle the little Hatake’s spikes of soft, fluffy hair; “hmm... but have they ever told you what _we_ are, I wonder?”_

Gasping, a cough wrestling its way through his dry throat, Kakashi struggled to get his bearings before, to his immediate relief, a tall glass of something sweet and sparkling tickled his nose and rushed in to soothe the dry, parched cavern of his mouth.

“You gave us quite the scare, Kakashi-kun” Madara murmured from his place directly behind the young Hatake; with a blink, he realised that he was sat in the patriarch’s lap, those strong, muscle corded arms having cocooned his shoulders as he’d slept. 

_Huh_...

“H-how long have I...”

“Just half an hour” the vampire reassured gently before putting the glass back to his pet’s lips; “take a few more sips then let’s get you on your feet, um?”

Nodding, his eyes closing when the fluid rushed in to reinvigorate and restore him, the Hatake took a moment to reflect on what, exactly, had led to him waking up in...

Oh, _oh_!

“Sasuke!” he gasped, his head snapping away; “is he...”

“He’s fine... all the better for meeting you, in fact” Madara promised warmly, his smile fond and pleased; “he awoke his sharingan in his attempt to defend you from Fugaku’s ill-conceived move to strangle out your secrets” he huffed, his expression darkening at the memory. 

Sighing in relief, the human stretched (his mind still not on-line enough to be thoroughly _mortified_ that he was lounging against a broad, muscular chest draped in a luxuriously high-thread count shirt) before gladly accepting the rest of his drink. “Madara-sama, what was Fugaku-sama so angry about? I mean, Sasuke-kun and I were only...”

“Oh? Don’t you worry about _anything_ where that buffoon and his stupidity are concerned” the elder huffed whilst pulling the empty glass of restorative away. “However, his move against you today has solidified a plan, and quite an ingenious one, that I’ve been brewing since I officially took my allotted vacation days this morning” he added with a returned, mischievous grin. 

“Mm?” Kakashi blinked when, with a gasp, his oldest _owner_ levitated to a stand, their embrace ensuring that the mortal stood too whilst those cool, now wickedly smirking lips brushed coyly against his earlobe.

“It’d be pretty pointless to have a holiday and merely stay at my current residence, wouldn’t it? That’s why I think that the five of us should go travelling... Hi no Kuni is vast and after a recent discussion with an old, _dear_ friend, I have decided to book a private train for our use... That way we’ll not be tempted back into our respective roles, the Uchiha Council and Fugaku will be out of contact and _you_ , my dear, will get to see and experience things unlike anything most ningen get to” he close to purred, a chuckle running through him as Kakashi shuddered. 

“That sounds like fun, right?”

~*~*~*~

Reviewing the letter he’d written for the fifth and (hopefully) final time, the Hatake let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding when a short series of knocks sounded at his partially open bedroom door; “eh? Yamato-san?”

“Kakashi-sama” he greeted with a bow, his voice a little strained; “may I come in?”

“Of course” the human blinked, a warm smile playing on his face; “have you come to say good-bye? You really didn’t have to...”

“Good-bye?” the older of the pair asked whilst, after a furtive glance behind him, he carefully closed the door and approached the young human he’d become even more endeared to after spending the previous evening with his (rightfully distressed) parents. “I know that Shisui-sama was talking of my _potential_ recall as you personal-assistant, however, as far as I’m aware I...”

“Um? Oh no, nothing as permanent as that... or, at least I hope not” the silver haired male chuckled sheepishly; “we’re, uh, going on a trip... maa~ Madara-sama said that it’s more like a grand-tour of Hi no Kuni which will probably last until Winter-Fest, at least” he informed, his smile small but present. 

“Oh, r-really?” the tree spirit said, his large eyes narrowing in thought; “and when was this decided?”

“Why just this very beautiful, very _busy_ afternoon, Tenzo-chan.”

Blinking, the pair (one out of shock, the other out of annoyance) snapped their combined attention to the ethereal mist oozing its way through the cracks around the closed door; when it wafted, floated and flitted to coalesce next Kakashi’s sat form, a fiendishly grinning Shisui stood before them wearing...

“Ugh... S-shisui-sama, what, ah, are _those_?”

“Oi~ what d’you think you’re laughing at, huh? Our first stop will by the beach, won’t it? And are you seriously telling me that I don’t look good in these?” he huffed, his tone the epitome of playful as he gestured grandiosely at the dark-green speedos he sported. “I’ve got orange for Tobi-kun, red for Ita-kun, black for ji-chan and, as for _you_ , since you don’t seem to like my style choices... umm, you get to be naked...”

“ _N-naked?_ N-no... **no way** ” the ningen sputtered, his face flaming as he spun on his chair to face away from the still madly grinning vampire; at his turned back, the Uchiha slanted his gaze to the tree-spirit and, with a flicker, all mirth melted from his expression but still resided in his tone.

“Pshh... you’re no fun... hmm, and speaking of _no fun_ , me and Tenzo-chan need to have a little chat... so, if you’d be so kind to excuse us and, uh, is that letter to your folks ready for delivery?”

Sighing (exasperation and embarrassment warring all over his exposed features), his hands reached out to the parchment and handed it over with a bow of thanks and a deeper blush (created when Shisui winked at him and took it): “awesome, well, come on then my cute, little bonsai, let’s make our way so that ‘Kashi-kun can focus on packing” he stated pleasantly.

“The cars will be here in two hours, after all...”

~*~*~*~

Swallowing back a gulp (he’d been alive for just under three hundred years and yet, even without their sharingan, Yamato Tenzo couldn’t hide his feeling of trepidation as all but Madara crowded around him in a small sitting room near the Compound’s main exit), the tree spirit tried his best to remain calm.

However, the three _young_ men who encircled him were dressed in their trade-mark black-suits with uchiwa insignia and Tenzo had seen enough mafia-based movies to know that he was, more than likely, going to be chopped up and tossed in a barrel or wearing a set of cement _shoes_ at the bottom of a lake.

Neither option sounded particularly appealing...

“Ano...”

“Why Yamato-san, you seem a little... _unwell_ ” Obito breathed out, his tone moderately neutral as he circled a little closer to the sweating male they’d effectively trapped; “have you, perhaps, caught a chill from when you visited the Hatake’s at the borderlands?” 

“I... ugh...”

“Hmm, it would appear that you have struck a never there, cousin” Itachi continued, his slender body the epitome of grace as he slinked into view; “but why ever would the _objective_ personal-assistant signed on by Senjuu-sama, whom was meant to be an impartial, unassuming member of _our_ staff, be interested in our pet’s family?”

“Uchiha-sama, please, let me explain...”

“ _Ooh_ , sorry Tenzo-chan, but you see, that there was a rhetorical question” Shisui chuckled darkly. “We know _exactly_ why you went to the Hatake’s and, more importantly, what you brought back with you” he added with a seemingly casual shrug. “Now, we’re all _pretty_ sure that you only have ‘Kashi-kun’s best interests at heart and that this little venture of yours was only made in an attempt to oh, I don’t know, return him to the gutter that he managed to crawl out of?”

“That’s unfair” the nature-spirit cut in, his hands clenching into fists; “the Hatake’s have been loyal citizens of Hi no Kuni for three generation and...”

“And are still, for all of that, languishing away in the borders... Kakashi clearly wasn’t happy there or he never would have accepted his teaching position in the Capital...”

“But he isn’t teaching, is he?” the brunette snapped, his eyes narrowed on a progressively more displeased Obito; “he hasn’t spoken to a human lawyer, has been too caught up in _all of this_ to even phone his parents and now you want to take him away for _months_ on a train?” he furthered with a scowl. “What you’re doing isn’t fair and it isn’t right, either” he added, his glare shifting from vampire to vampire; “the four of you seem to be acting in your best interest and then, somehow, you’re attempting to justify your actions by...”

“That is quite enough” Itachi stated, his shorter form standing before the tree-spirit, his sharingan spinning to life; “the suppressants you received from the Hatake matriarch, where are they?”

Stilling, a quiver rendering him useless, Tenzo could do nothing more than answer: “in the room I was allocated when I was employed here.”

“Good, see that they are disposed of before we return” he instructed before leaning in closer, his aura shifting dangerously; “this situation is not as it appears and you will stop any and all plans you have of interfering, won’t you?”

“H-hai...”

“Good... you are free to leave” the youngest blood-drinker close to purred, his sharingan reverting to their (allegedly) inert state; “we’ll see you in four months, then...”

~*~*~*~

Madara chuckled pleasantly as he stood behind the young man who he insisted _twirl_ for him just one more time, his eyes alight with pleasure whilst the human blushed under the praise; “you look beautiful, my dear.”

“I’m pretty sure that this outfit costs more than a year’s worth of rent for my folks” the human breathed, the black-wool coat sweeping out majestically behind him as he toted a suit so similar to that of the Uchiha beneath only his, at the older vampire’s insistence, was in the same silver shade of his hair with a dove-white shirt and crimson tie to match. “Are you sure that I can’t pay for something, not even a little...”

“Oh hush, I enjoy treating the people I care about or did you, perhaps, believe that my heir and family members all know how to dress themselves appropriately, hm?” he chuckled, his eyes meeting Kakashi’s in the full-length mirror before them; “Shisui did show off his choice of swimwear to you, didn’t he?”

Unable to hide his laugh (the blood-drinker smiling softly at the other’s expression), the Hatake turned to face him; “please tell me that he wasn’t being serious” he answered, his cheeks pinking delicately at the memory.

“Ah, who knows with him? Izuna’s side of the family have always been a little more... _eccentric_ than the branch-proper” he mused thoughtfully before proffering his right hand; “shall we go?”

Ducking his head in thanks, the ningen allowed himself to be pulled into the taller man’s side, the tickle of the other’s extensive, ebony mane brushing against the side of his face making his smile all the fonder as they made their way towards the Compound’s main exit.

“Huh? I thought that Yamato-san would be here...” he found himself saying as the rows of lesser maids and servants bowed at them as they passed; standing by the tall, gold-latticed, imperial doors were his other three _owners_ and a plethora of staff taking luggage outside to two ridiculously indulgent limos.

“Ano... who else is?”

“Hmm? Oh, just us... I hope that you don’t mind, but I wanted to have you all to myself for our journey to the station” the kyuuketsuki offered whilst waving majestically at his house-keeper; “Tanaka-san, I trust that you can hold the fort whilst we’re away?”

“Of course, Hokage-sama and I wish you a safe, pleasant trip... ah, but before you go, sir, is Fugaku-sama still forbidden...”

“Yes, until further notice” Madara cut in, a scowl momentarily touching his lips; “however, if he wishes to return to my good-graces, he shouldn’t be in Konoha proper for a while, anyway” he furthered, his gaze flitting to meet Kakashi’s. “I have sent him, Mikoto and Sasuke out to the borderlands, to a quiet little town with a charming little school where I have it, on good authority, that our youngest will have a fine opportunity to make some friends...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's enough world-building for one day...
> 
> From next chapter onwards, the SMUT tags are coming into play, y'all!


	7. The Journey Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Oh my beloved YoungAtlas! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting; I get these awful little writing-blocks sometimes!
> 
> I've added a smidge of heavy-petting here for you; SMUT is on the way next chapter!
> 
> Thanks again for your kind words and brilliant support!

The carriages of the superbly maintained, clearly antique steam-engine and its decadent, newly refurbished interior were amongst the most beautiful things he’d ever seen; gold fixtures gave way to crimson velvet drapes with accessories, polished oak furniture and silver-ware dinning sets.

“Maa~ looks like Tokinawa-san kept the ol’girl running just fine, nah?” Shisui called out, his smile full of excitement as he sauntered through the dining area to slip into a plush stool bolted to the well-stocked bar; “umm~ premium sake, whiskey, the works!” he crowed whilst beckoning and bewilderedly (and cautiously, _curiously_ ) observing Kakashi over to him.

“Oh?” the silverette queried, his brows lifting whilst he regarded the various bottles and glistening glasses; “Shisui-sama, I wasn’t aware that kyuuketsuki drank anything other than blood” he said, his tone a little sheepish as he realised just how _little_ he did know.

And how _vulnerable_ that was making him; he never _did_ find or speak to a lawyer and now he was getting on a train to who-knew-where.

His mother would have kittens when she found out...

“Hey, what’s with that worried look, hmm? No one will make you drink you know... hell, between Ita-chan and Tobi-kun, this bar probably won’t last the first week” the charismatic male chuckled before leaping off his stool, grabbing the mortal’s hand and pulling him along. “Now come on, I want to show you everything before Madara-sama steals you away for... ugh... _dinner_...” 

~*~*~*~

Each train carriage, Kakashi found, was more lavishly extravagant than the last; “and, the pièce de résistance, our sleeping quarters where you’ll find beds _even_ more divine than the ones back home” Shisui announced with a flourish, his arm grandly gesturing to the...

Wait...

“Umm, Shisui-sama, there only seems to be four doors so surely I’ll be sleeping in the servant’s quarters at the...”

“The _servants_ quarters?!” the immortal choked, his crimson eyes narrowing in shock and offense; “don’t be absurd, ‘Kashi-kun! You’ll be sleeping here, with us...”

“A-no...” the human breathed, his cheeks tinged with light-pink embarrassment; “I...”

“Tch, sleeping with the servants, ma-ta-ku, now come on, let’s go check out my room, neh?”

Somehow withholding his gasp, Kakashi found himself stumbling when steel-like fingers snagged his wrist (again; Gods, he’d been getting bruises at this rate) and pulled him through the first, high-gloss oak door to their right.

The room may as well have been lifted out of a magazine; sumptuous bedspreads covered a futon that _should_ be too big for a room within a train carriage whilst ivory black-out blinds (complete with uchiwa) shuttered several windows accented by black, crimson and gold drapes. Then there was the furniture (all Victorian, polished, mates to the doors and wood-panelled walls) littered, what should have been oddly, with remotes, wide-screen televisions, gaming devices, laptops and even a number of things that his inexperienced eyes couldn’t recognise.

“Well?”

“It’s amazing” the human admitted whilst slowly walking through the deliberate pathway that’d been thoughtfully etched into room to allow movement. “I still can’t believe that all of this exists... I mean, I _realise_ that it does but... is this a remote which controls the colour and luminescence of the light-fixtures?” he asked, his hands reaching out to touch the plastic casing before he remembered himself and withdrew.

‘ _You’re a pet to these people... don’t ever forget it_ ’ he reminded himself, his slate-grey eyes cautiously looking from one device to the next whilst his host pounced on the bed with a giddy, child-like laugh; ‘ _Gods... what would their version of a behaviour spray-bottle or rolled-up newspaper be?_ ’

He shuddered lightly at the thought.

“Umm? Oh yeah... I forgot that we had that feature installed... nah, there’s half a dozen controllers for this that and the other but since I have most of the apps on my phone I tend not to use them” the playboy shrugged carelessly, his body (still clothed in his stylish suit sans blazer) snuggled into the bedding. “Maa~ Ji-chan sure knows how to travel in style, I’ll give him that much” he sighed, his right hand patting the unoccupied side of the futon. “Come on over here and take a load off... and ditch the coat while you’re at it, you look like you’re ready for Winter-Fest already” he chuckled pleasantly, his tone warm and fond even as he lounged with the lazy ease of a predator.

A predator who was openly inviting him to cuddle?

‘ _What have you gotten yourself into now, Bakashi?’_ his mind supplied wearily, his hands automatically shucking the beautiful fabric which he neatly folded to drape over a plush armchair; ‘ _I might be a novice... but the look in his eyes **definitely** isn’t platonic..._ ’ he thought, a sweat-drop or two peppering his brow as he turned to the bed. 

“Ooh... there’s that worried look again, ‘Kashi-kun... I promise I’m not going to bite you... _although_ ” he purred, his eyebrows quirking jauntily; “I might be feeling a little _peckish_ if you don’t mind offering one of those lovely wrists of yours...”

“About that, Shisui-sama” the younger male tried to divert, his form lowering to the bed beside the other’s feet (much to the now pouting vampire’s dismay); “during the last time you... ugh... _fed_ off of me, is their reason why you drink from my wrist? Ano... not that I mind or that it bothers me... I’m just, well, curious I suppose” he tried.

“Um? Ah, well, it’s a hierarchy thing” the immortal offered, his sock covered feet playfully jabbing at the surprised human’s side; “Ji-chan and Tobi-kun are the patriarch and direct successor, therefore they get the neck whilst Ita-chan and I, as leaders of the branch families, are confined to the wrists” he said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“So... there is a significance to your, umm, eating habits then?”

“Only with someone special” the older winked, his smirk spreading when the ningen blinked and blushed before abashedly looking away; “aww~ you’re too adorable, you know?”

“I...”

“Ahh! So this is where the two of you have been hiding, is it?”

Snapping their attention to the still open door, the silverette and raven regarded the Uchiha elder with a look of sheepish disappoint and bewilderment respectively as he sauntered into the room, his jagged locks swaying majestically behind him. 

“Heh... wari, ji-chan... I was only showing him around before we got going...”

“Umm? Oh yes, _of course_ ” the ancient blood-drinker returned smoothly, his gloved hand extending to Kakashi in a clear gesture that he should take it so as to be pulled along; “we’ll be leaving in five minutes and I want to give you a front-row seat” he directed at their _pet_ , his smile and eyes beguiling.

Trying to offer a smile that didn’t belie his unease, the human accepted the gesture with a little bow to a dreamily sighing Shisui who blew him a kiss which set his cooling cheeks aflame once more.

Oh why, _why_ couldn’t have kept his mask?

~*~*~*~

Chatting amicably the whole while (if he was aware of the ningen’s growing discomfort then he made no signs of showing it), Madara felt his grin spread further when they reached one of the open sections between the carriages, his body spinning within the brackets of the safety rails to observe the pretty creature he’d been leading.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

“Ready? Madara-sama, I... _whoa_!” he yelped cutely when, with a swift movement, the vampire scooped him up and flew (“ _oh... oh! Are we?_ ”) to the roof of the carriage, his feet touching down feather-light to walk (the human still clutched) to a pair of bolted chairs and a table complete with an ice-bucket of champagne with crystal flute glasses. 

“Now, we’ll not be able to stay up here for longer than twenty minutes or so as the speeds we need to reach once we’ve left Konoha’s borders will be too fierce for you to enjoy yourself” he stated congenially, his arms (reluctantly) depositing the mortal into one of the plush seats. “However, what better way to take in your new city-home then by seeing it like this, hmm?”

“Wow...” the younger breathed, his shock and embarrassment soon lost when he looked directly ahead (his consciousness completely unaware that various youkai were photographing and or recording them from the train station’s platform). “I knew Konoha was large and impressive but I never dreamed” he murmured, those slate grey eyes shifting to a smugly preening kyuuketsuki; “I can’t imagine how proud you must be to see the Village that you started so long ago transform into this metropolis” he added, his tone peppered with awe.

Blinking, a warm, rich chuckle leaving him whilst he poured two glasses, Madara couldn’t help the smile which tugged at his lips; “it pleases me greatly to hear you say such things... living a life as long as mine means that you often forget your accomplishments or what they can mean to others” he admitted. “That is why, outside of your exquisite taste, I find you so appealing” he furthered, his hand offering a full, sparkling glass to the beautiful male they’d ensnared. 

“O-oh?”

“Hai... you have such a way of looking at what we, as a family, have so long taken for granted” he shrugged, his free arm lazily gesturing to the city whilst the train began its slow, lumbering journey out of the station. “You’re intelligent, yet innocent, observant, yet respectful, making those lily features of yours bloom scarlet is intrinsically fascinating and the sweetest part? You have no idea how desirable you are” he chuckled, his eyes flashing crimson when his listener blushed at his words. “Ah, you see? Just like that... it is deliciously captivating” he crooned whilst leaning a little closer; “hmm, yes, it makes me wonder what other pretty expressions we can coax out of you” he purred. 

“Hopefully we’ll be able to find out during this little trip of ours, um?”

~*~*~*~

To say that he was confused, conflicted and confounded by this whole _vacation_ was definitely an understatement...

“Umm...”

After the roof-top tour (the elder having pointed out sites of interest and historical significance), they’d descended back to the train coach proper (him being carried bridal-style _again_ ) and joined the others for lunch (a very much one-sided affair where he’d eaten one of the finest meals he’d ever seen, let alone tasted, whilst they sipped their various beverages amicably).

“Come now, my dear, the sunlight makes me weary and I would so enjoy some company before _napping_...”

Then, the three other vampires _suddenly_ having other things to do, Madara had whisked him away to the same carriage Shisui had been showing him earlier.

“Madara-sama...”

“Say, do you know what would be even _more_ interesting? You should tell me more about yourself” the taller man encouraged whilst shutting the door, bypassing the human (who stood owlishly near a writing desk in a significantly less technologically advanced room), his fingers tugging his tie loose whilst he removed his jacket. 

“O-oh?”

“Hai... now then, come sit with me and tell me all about your home and family” he stated pleasantly, his hands gesturing to the two arm chairs facing each other at the foot of the bed; “I fear I am quite out of touch when it comes to modern human life and would very much like to learn more...”

~*~*~*~

They talked for what seemed like hours; the disappearance of his uncle, the kindness of his father, the fierce protectiveness of his mother, the strength of his baa-chan and the intense joy he’d felt during his teacher-training.

They’d also laughed, reviewed what little Kakashi knew of politics (within the human-spheres of Government, of course), compared their love of different poets and, before either of them seemed to realise, the sun was setting and the amber hues painting the room started to darken and filter into reds tinged with the broadening bands of purplish night.

“My goodness, look at the time” Madara chuckled with a stretch, his expression warm as they reviewed each other; “you must be hungry, hm? Let’s go and... _oh_ ” he chuckled, the sound rich and inviting as the human regarded him, a spike of concern lancing him when the vampire patted his own flat stomach. “It would seem that hunger is something that may be plaguing the both of us this evening...”

“O-oh... well, here” the mortal quickly offered, his worry smoothing when he realised that the older was okay; “umm... Shisui-sama said that my neck is where you should feed off, so...” he muttered more to himself, his mind too involved in the task of popping his collar to notice the brief, pleased smirk alighting the vampire’s features.

As the pale, slender column of that lily-white neck revealed itself, the older male struggled not to growl possessively or crow triumphantly.

What a delightful, enticing little pet they’d found...

“Now, my dear, whereas I am very grateful for the offer...”

“Please, Madara-sama, this is part of my contract and, even if it wasn’t, I’m... well, I suppose happy isn’t the right word _but_ I’m glad that I can give something back to you” the ningen replied, his cheeks darkening whilst he pulled the high-thread count fabric further away from his shoulder and neck. 

“Hmm... well, if you’re sure” the kyuuketsuki placated whilst walking towards the silverette, his hands offering to assist the younger male to stand before him. “Ahh... still nervous I see... do not fear, my dear, I promise that all you’ll feel from this exchange is pleasure... now, may I hold you?”

“O-okay...”

Purring his approval, the vampire stepped into the mortal’s space, his left arm folding around the slightly shorter male’s back, cool fingers splayed against a warm back, pressing the human closer to him whilst his right hand slid up the nape of a cutely goose-pimpled neck to sift through soft, silver strands. Then, his mouth murmuring soft, sweet assurances, he carefully tilted the other’s head to the side to gently kiss and suck at the petal-like flesh his pet offered.

“ _Ahh-hh..._ ”

He bit slowly, delicately, his tongue lapping rhythmically at the sweet, hot fluid whilst the mortal continued to gasp, his body leaning into the touch as he shuddered and _melted_ under the older, talented hands which continued to massage and soothe him.

Then, his smirk strengthening whilst his stomach was satisfied, Madara allowed his left hand to dip lower when he realised that Kakashi’s crotch (now so closely pressed against his own) was hardening at the same rate as his own.

Enticing indeed...


End file.
